


Witchcraft

by TheGirlWithStars_25



Series: The Wolf and The Deer [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), And vaggie wants to protect her at all costs, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel has problems, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, But I will solve them eventually, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Charlie is a cinnamon roll, Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hunting Game, It's fun but confusing, Multi, Musicals, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Psychological Torture, Reunions, Rough Sex, Sex, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Voodoo, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, first time using tags, i don't know what the fuck i'm doing, welcome to the hell
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithStars_25/pseuds/TheGirlWithStars_25
Summary: Entre del cielo y el infierno en el mundo de los vivos, una bruja inmortal busca morir para encontrar a quien hace décadas maldijo y rompió su corazón…En lo profundo el infierno, un día al año, el demonio de la radio con melancolía recuerda su vida antes de la muerte y al amor que lo maldijo condenándolo al dolor eterno…-Pero soy un hombre de palabra querida y te esperare pacientemente para el final de mi castigo-
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Wolf and The Deer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168424
Kudos: 5





	1. Esa Sonrisa

Ah pasado tiempo…

Tal vez demasiado tiempo…

Pero incluso durante tanto tiempo este lugar seguía igual talvez algunas casas ya no estaban y otras tenían un color diferente, muchas personas que había conocido y querido se había ido de este mundo, pero sin duda alguna tenía la misma sensación, los mismo olores y sonidos este era mi hogar Nueva Orleans.

Suspire cansada había echo un largo viaje continuo y a penas con pausas, solo para conocer y explorar y cuando mi curiosidad hubiera sido saciada seguía al siguiente destino, nunca para asentarme ni hacer amigos eso solo sería más doloroso y ya cargaba con suficiente dolor conmigo si era sincera, mi curiosidad y deseo era una razón para viajar, pero el verdadero combustible que me hacía moverme sin parar era para alejarme de este dolor que me había acompañado durante todos estos años, se dice que un corazón roto tardaba mucho en sanar pero para alguien como yo que podía vivir tanto tiempo ¿Cuándo exactamente pasaba eso?

Ah, carajo…

Porque yo aún sentía el dolor muy fresco y este lugar no lo hacía mejor, era como poner sal a una herida aún abierta y sangrante, a veces algunos días el dolor parecía más un eco lejano, pero había días malos en que sentía que apenas ayer lo había perdido y con todo el orgullo que tenía me tragaba mis lágrimas…. Ese cabrón hijo de… el dolor y la tristeza se mezclaron con la ira en mi pecho eso como me había dicho mi madre, era una combinación peligrosa y más si era mujer…tome una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarme y bufe.

-Cariño, si no fuera tu esposo seguro ya estaría muerto, ¿no?

Su voz sonó tan clara en mi mente como si estuviera a mi lado dándome esa sonrisa de mierda picara y burlona que había llegado tanto a amar como odiar y sabía bien lo que le contestaría…

-Tenlo por seguro eres un imbécil suertudo…

Podría escuchar como soltaría una carcajada tenue me daría un beso lento y suave en la mejilla, me tomaría por la cintura suavemente, siempre suavemente como si estuviera echa de cristal y temiera romperme, eso siempre para mi mala suerte me hacía enternecerme, después comenzaría a tararear una melodía suave y a balancearnos siendo el comienzo de un baile lento y ¡maldición! le seguiría la corriente él sabía bien cómo hacer que mi enojo se esfumara con un baile y una canción dependiendo de mi nivel de enojo podría ser desde una alegre que podrías escuchar en algún cabaret o una romántica y lenta, para la suerte del bastardo una lenta y suave menguo mi enojo esfumándose mientras me cantaba dulces palabras de amor al oído, su voz, siempre me gusto su voz no por nada era un gran y famoso locutor de radio podría escucharlo todo el día pero prefería escucharlo sin esa estática del radio si no en vivo y tan cerca, al terminar de cantarme suspiraría derrotada y ya casi nada enojada.

-¿Entonces pude apaciguar tu ira, ma belle sorcière?

Preguntaría sonriendo, siempre sonriendo, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa suave, tierna, una persona normal no sabría ver la diferencia, pero lo había llegado a conocer tanto y tan bien que podía ver el significada de cada una de ellas y esa era una de mis favoritas, claro nunca lo diría en voz alta pero sin duda alguna amaba esa sonrisa la misma que me dio cuando nos casamos, bufe sintiendo mi orgullo ligeramente herido porque supiera como zafarse me mi ira, ya ni siquiera sabía porque me había enojado aunque no dudaba que fuera por culpa del mismo imbécil que tenía frete a mí y que amaba con todo mi corazón.

-Eres un cabrón astuto… ten cuidado solo los tontos se meten con brujas…

Diría y le tomaría de su camiseta blanca que yo misma había planchado esta mañana y lo acercaría a mi después de todo él era alto y yo para mi mala suerte baja, el sin resistencia bajaría y le daría un beso suave, sus labios tenían un sabor a café amargo pero que me gustaba, una señal de paz y que ya lo había perdonado, una vez terminado el beso mire esa sonrisa de mierda y superioridad de haberse zafado de algo que hombres antes que él no salieron librados.

-¡Oh mon amour!, el peligro vale cada segundo si puedo estar con la bruja más hermosa de toda Nueva Orleans…

Suspire, poniendo los ojos en blanco, el solo se rio y me tomo de la mano guiándome a la cocina donde un olor delicioso y ligeramente picante salía de la cocina, ¡oh y además él había hecho la cena!, el famoso jambalaya de su madre que sabía que me encantaba, este bastardo iba a ser mi muerte, sabia como ponerme furiosa a contenta en cuestión de minutos, solo falto una canción y un baile lento para templarme y comida para ponerme feliz y lo peor de todo era que el hombre sabia cocinar y muy bien, algo más extraño él amaba cocinar algo que no había visto a ningún hombre hacer pero que no odiaba, recordé como algunas veces él se levantaba más temprano para hacernos el desayuno antes de irse a la estación de radio y yo comenzar mi día, casi pude oler el café recién echo y escuchar la tetera silbando, el olor de huevo y tocino frito, entrar a la cocina y verlo tararear una canción alegremente mientras se movía fácilmente por la cocina como si bailara siempre enérgico en la mañana cuando yo no lo era, siempre me molesto por eso diciéndome que debería dejar de escaparme por las noches para bailar bajo la luna llena desnuda en todo caso debía de invitarlo para que viera, todo un asno inteligente a las 5 de la mañana.

-Sabes que es muy temprano aun para tus bromas necesito azúcar…

Dije al dejarme caer sin delicadeza alguna en una de las dos sillas que teníamos en la cocina y me acosté en la mesa casi quedándome dormida hay mismo de nuevo, al escuchar su risa supe que me estaba viendo.

-Tienes razón no sería un juego limpio si tú no estás en tus cinco sentidos para contrarrestar...

Solté lo más parecido que tenía a un bufido, en ese momento, escuché como se movía por la cocina hasta que sentí su presencia detrás de mí y su pecho cálido toco mi espalda algo fue dejado frente a mí en la mesa el suave repiquetear de una taza y el olor del té de manzanilla me atrajo como una polilla a la luz, levanté mi cara justo en el momento que el planto un beso en mi sien. 

-Cariño, te traigo este sacrificio para levantarte de tu sueño eterno...

Sonreí y negué tomando con cuidado un sorbo del té, era dulce, tres cucharadas de azúcar y un toque de leche se sentí amada por el simple acto de que el supiera como me gustaba él te era algo ya importante para mí, aunque el funcionaba a base de café y odiaba el azúcar, a veces tomaba con el café para variar un poco, aunque claro endulzaba el café para hacerlo más manejable para mí y aunque el sintiera que arruinaba el café agregándole azúcar y crema por igual una parte de mi sabía que estaba al menos un poco feliz que intentara bajarle un poco mi odio a las cosas amargas.

-Bien tu sacrificio ha sido aceptado ¿Cuál es tu deseo mortal?

Respondí sonriéndole tomando otro sorbo de mi te, él nos sirvió platos rebosantes de tocino, huevos y una rodaja de pan fresco, él se sentó y fingió pensarlo profundamente con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Solo deseo hablar esta mañana con mi recién levantada y espléndida esposa…

Levante mi ceja frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el soltó una carcajada, por mi reacción: eran las cinco de la mañana y aún estaba en camisón, con mi bata y el pelo revuelto dudaba mucho que fuera yo la esposa esplendida que pido, pero asentí.

-Bien, chico listo, pero no me hago responsable de que tu esposa no este de humor tan temprano…

Al terminar solté un bostezo y me estiré escuchando como tronaban mis huesos de la espalda y solté un gemido placentero por eso, bien buena forma de comenzar el día, ahora es tiempo de hacerme cargo de mi idiota esposo y esa eterna sonrisa de gato y sabía exactamente como: si había algo que el detestaba, era que lo tocaran por eso siempre me divertía enormemente ver como mi corazón sufría por coqueteos de chicas y algún que otro chico para mi gran diversión, buscaban tan hambrientos su atención como cachorritos emocionados por un hueso jugoso, el lado de la fama que el aborrecía eran los fanáticos que buscan acercarse al famoso presentador de radio, tocándolo cuando él tenía la regla estricta de cinco pies de distancia claro siempre como un caballero los rechazo.

Nunca tuve la preocupación que él me jugara chueco, después de todo al ver tantas veces que todos cometían el mismo error querer ser tan agresivos coqueteando descaradamente, nada de sutileza o clase y el odiaba eso y lo mejor cuando comenzaban las insinuaciones sexuales ver su sonrisa petrificada casi haciendo una mueca de asco y el tic nervioso de su ojo derecho casi tratando de mantener la compostura, me hacía romper a carcajadas de pura risa en el suelo.

Aunque tenía otra peculiaridad que era todo lo contrario si bien la gente y más la que lo conocían sabía que no le gustaba que lo tocaran él no tenía reparo alguno en hacerlo hasta el punto de romper el espacio personal de cualquiera hasta el grado de ser incómodo para todos, su regla era: puedo tocarte, pero tú no puedes tocarme a menos que yo lo quiera, menudo hipócrita, aunque después de todo el tiempo de conocernos, yo lo creí imposible enamorarnos hizo una nueva regla en la que solo únicamente yo estaba incluida.

Yo podía tocarlo cuando quisiera y donde quisiera claro eso cambiaba si estábamos en público o en casa y él podía hacer lo mismo y vaya que sacaba provecho de eso cada momento del día, si antes era invasivo ahora era más una zarigüeya que se había pegado a mi espalda… como un gato que todo el tiempo quiere que los estén acariciando y mimando como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, pero había aprendido rápido que podía sacar ventaja de eso, él estaba tan hambriento por contacto cariñoso que podía manipularlo a mi antojo…solo de vez en cuando.

-Buen día mi amor, gracias por la espléndida comida esta mañana y el delicioso te…

Le diría con una resplandeciente sonrisa claro a él le encantaban los halagos, los acepto asintiendo con una sonrisa aún más grande, me acerque a el lentamente levantando mis manos y sosteniendo su cara dándole pequeños masajes circulares en las mejillas, el cerro sus ojos saboreando mi toque, estaba segura de que si fuera un gato estaría ronroneando, mi sonrisa se volvió malvada si él hubiera mantenido los ojos abiertos podría haberlo visto venir lo que estaba por hacer, lo bese con toda la ternura que pude, el me correspondió rápidamente, deje que fuera dulce, lento, suave y aproveche cuando el abrió levemente sus labios para rápidamente tomar una gran bocanada de aire y selle mis labios con los suyos y sople todo el aire directo a su boca haciendo un ruido estridente, el abrió los ojos y se alejó rápidamente tosiendo, solté un carcajada mientras el recuperaba el aliento y yo también, cuando ambos no recuperamos el me miro frunciendo el ceño pero con una sonrisa tensa, estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

-Aww… ¿Qué pasa cariño no te gusto mi beso de los buenos días?

Respondí con un tono melosamente dulce y agudo que usaban todas las chicas que querían coquetear con él, dato importante: él lo odiaba, pero me encantaba usarlo para molestarlo, él se estremeció ligeramente seguramente por algún recuerdo escabroso de alguna fanática suya.

-Cariño tienes más clase que eso…

Solté una risa seca, claro que tenía clase, la usaba a mi conveniencia y no hacia muchas cosas típicas de señoritas o hacer cosas que una dama decente no haría, era un espíritu libre y él lo sabía, éramos iguales si teníamos clase, pero podríamos fácilmente aventarla por la ventana en el momento que algo interfiriera con aquello que queríamos en mi caso mi libertad, en el caso de mi esposo su pasatiempo.

-Bien, lo siento mi cielo, pero debía de molestarte sabes no sería una buena mañana sin eso…

Y le di una sonrisa sincera esta vez, el me miro por un minuto con su ceño fruncido y su eterna sonrisa, suspiro y se encogió los hombros rindiéndose, solté una risa alegre por el rápido perdón que me daba, le tendí mi mano y el la tomo sin dudarlo, dándome una sonrisa con un mensaje: me la cobrare después, querida.  
Bien, ya lo esperaba, no sería divertido si no lo hacía, asentí ligeramente y ambos comenzamos a comer con una mano ya que la otra descansaba entrelazada a la suya sobre la mesa, podría sonar estorboso comer con una sola mano y lo era, pero como había aprendido a él le encantaba tocarme constantemente, antes de que se me ocurriera esta idea jugaba con mi cabello mientras comía, pero al terminar descubría que tenía migajas de pan en mi pelo y para evitar atraer pájaros al salir, se me ocurrió esta idea que el acepto gustoso como un niño recibiendo un caramelo.

El resto de la comida paso sin problemas, pero…estaba demasiado silencioso, deje mi tenedor y agite suavemente mi mano como si fuera un titiritero y estuviera moviendo los hilos de una marioneta y el radio de la sala se encendió haciendo sonar una canción alegre, asentí, eso está mejor, a mi lado escuché como el tarareaba alegremente con la canción, fue una mañana tranquila, divertida, hasta que acabamos ambos de comer y ya era hora de que él como cualquiera hombre que se respete fuera a trabajar y yo fuera a atender mis asuntos.

-Cariño te veo para la cena hoy regreso tarde…

Asentí tarareando, entendiendo por qué llegaría tarde, le sacudí el traje para quitar cualquier pelusa o migajas de pan, era de un café oscuro casi negro, le acomodé su pajarita negra, bien, impecable presentación justo como le gustaba, suspire el abrió la puerta y pude olerlo con solo una brisa, el olor a lluvia, antes de que saliera por la puerta lo tome del brazo, rápidamente tome el paraguas y su gabardina que descansaban en el perchero, el levanto su ceja curioso.

-Hoy lloverá, ten cuidado el camino se pone lodoso no seas un idiota impertinente y ve con cuidado…

El miro el cielo estaba azul y limpio sin ninguna nube, pero el no cuestiono y tomo la gabardina junto el paraguas, después de todo él ya sabía antes de casarnos con quien se estaba metiendo, que yo supiera estas cosas ya era común para él, incluso ventajoso según fuera la situación.

-Agradezco tu advertencia amor y seguiré con el corazón tu consejo…

Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que tenía algo más ahí que simple agradecimiento, le sonreí levante mi mano y empuje sus delicados lentes con armazón dorado hacia atrás para luego trazar su rostro hasta su mentón, me puse de puntas y junte su frente con la mía y recite un pequeño hechizo de protección apenas un susurro sentí que se estremecía al sentir mi poder fluir hacia él, al terminar le di un beso que el correspondió y pude oler su esencia: café y menta pero debajo de eso había algo escondido que solo yo podía notar era el olor a sangre y muerte.

El sonido de una campana me saco de golpe de mis recuerdos tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para volver a enfocarme supe que había llegado al hotel, rápidamente me baje del tranvía, la música y el movimiento me lleno como hace tanto no lo hacia todo parecía diferente pero aún era como antes de una forma extraña pero maravillosa, creo que le hubiera gustado si estuviera aquí, seguí mi camino hasta el hotel, entre a mi habitación y de inmediato me deje caer en la cama, el sonido de las bandas de jazz callejeras fue reconfortante, familiar.

-Eh vuelto, amor mío- susurre como si el pudiera escucharme donde quiera que estuviera, levante mi mano para ver los dos anillos que lo adornaban, uno era de plata y tenía una esmeralda rectangular adornándolo y era antiguo, pero siempre me gustaron las cosas antiguas y el otro era simple anillo dorado, me quedaba un poco grande y siempre jugaba con el cuándo estaba aburrida o nerviosa, me lo quiete y vi la inscripción grabada ya gastada…

G&A ¨Por siempre tuya, suertudo imbécil¨

No pude evitar reírme por la cara que puso tanto el joyero, así como el cuándo vio la inscripción del anillo el día de nuestra boda en especial porque termino riendo a carcajadas por dos minutos hasta que pudo ponerse serio y dejar que le pusiera el anillo, la fecha ya se había borrado por el uso, pero no necesitaba leerlo para saberlo.

-Ah es verdad, hoy es nuestro aniversario- dije con un suspiro, miré al techo por un largo tiempo y cerré los ojos sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta que me impedía tragar y mis ojos comenzaban a picarme, si no fuera por mi orgullo lloraría con todo lo que tenía, pero no lo haría… no hoy…

\- ¡Compre sus boletos para el tour de la casa del caníbal de Nueva Orleans! -ese grito de inmediato me saco de la cama y salí al balcón donde un chico promocionaba un tour para visitar la casa del antiguo locutor de radio que resultó ser un asesino caníbal.

-Oh… entonces la reconstruyeron-susurré sorprendida, según recordaba… había sido quemada hasta los cimientos la última vez que estuve aquí y prácticamente huir, ver nuestra casa en llamas fue lo último que vi antes de partir y…el día en que lo perdí.  
Vaya mierda de situación, no sabía si estar enojada porque ahora nuestro antiguo hogar era ahora solo una atracción impulsada para saciar el morbo de estúpidos turistas o furiosa porque se atrevieran a perturbar nuestro antiguo santuario.

¡Hijos de puta! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿No tienen respeto por nada?!

Sentí como mi poder oscurecía la habitación volviéndola asfixiante y fría, no, no, no tranquilízate todo está bien, no mates a nadie, no incendies nada, todo bien, tranquila, tome varias bocanadas de iré lentas y el ambiente volvió a ser normal, después de todo estaba aquí para atar cabos sueltos del pasado, ¿acaso no sería bueno ir a nuestra casa por última vez?

Después de todo ya era tiempo de terminar con esto, había cumplido mi sueño tal como se lo prometí y ahora lo único que quedaba era volver a reunirme con el…donde quiera que estuviera, después de todo si conocía bien al bastardo…estaría esperándome.

-Eh vivido demasiado tiempo-me recargue en el barandal de metal negro escuchando la música de jazz era una canción triste de amor, tarare la tonada mirando la calle tan brillante, colorida y viva, era hora de decir adiós…

Hace mucho tiempo mi sueño era viajar por el mundo y descubrir sus secretos, ahora después de haberlo visto y perdido todo, mi único deseo era morir, poner fin a mi existencia eterna.


	2. Un Trago Melancolía

En lo profundo del infierno…

En la recepción de un gran hotel aparentemente abandonado estaba el demonio de la radio, Alastor uno de los overlords más poderosos del infierno, era temido y respetado tanto para cualquier demonio y otros overlords en sí, siempre con una sonrisa dentada, un traje impecable rojo y negro, un actitud alegre, dramática, tan cambiante como las ondas del sonido, podrías verlo cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música, al mismo tiempo que mataba indiscriminadamente, después de todo en el infierno el asesinato era cosa de todo el tiempo y a él le encantaba, el caos, el miedo, el derramamiento de sangre y muerte.

Más si él era el causante de eso…

Pero ahora mismo el, aunque tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro no estaba feliz, si podrías verlo ahora su siempre figura recta y alegre ahora se veía ligeramente encorvada casi cansada, su traje impecable sin una arruga ya sea por cosa de magia u otra cosa era un misterio, ahora no tenía puesto su saco dejándolo a lado usando solo con su camiseta que ya estaba un poco arrugada, su siempre presente sonrisa ahora era más bien pequeña sin mostrar sus dientes puntiagudos, sus ojos rojos medio cerrados miraban la barra de madera con sus garras tamborileando sobre esta y su mentón recargado en la otra, incluso su siempre inseparable micrófono estaba en silencio, apagado, ningún sonido además del tamborilear de las garras contra la madera.

Husker que se suponía debía estar aquí, hace tiempo estaba en lo que parecía un coma por alcohol barato, mientras que tanto la princesa del infierno como su compañera también estaba dormidas en alguna de las suites y Niffty esa pequeña bola de energía estaba descansando incluso ella lo necesitaba, mientras Ángel el único ¨huésped¨ del hotel estaba afuera trabajando y no regresaría hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, en este momento estaba completamente solo, eso es lo que él quería, solo por hoy y esta noche quería estar solo y en silencio…

Solo recordando, estaba melancólico como ella le había dicho esa noche de verano, ¡oh que ironía!, el único y gran demonio de la radio, estaba melancólico, en su cabeza la palabra debilidad resonó como un susurro, si ahora mismo para cualquiera el sería un blanco fácil y débil, eso en el infierno era básicamente un aviso de suicidio y más si era alguien de nombre como el, podría haber ido a casa y encerrarse como siempre lo hacía en este mismo día, como cada año desde que había llegado aquí o era mejor decir ¿después de caer aquí?

Incluso la espontanea broma no resulto graciosa, todo sonaba apagado, ¡la ironía!, seguramente si ella lo viera soltaría una risa y negaría al verlo así, su esposa, su bruja, su Genevieve la razón de su nostalgia, hace tiempo había pensado que podría deshacerse de este sentimiento, que podría dejar de amarla, olvidarla, porque aquí el amor era debilidad, incluso en vida lo pensaba, lo que no esperara era el castigo que todos aquí en el infierno tenían por igual, no era posible el olvido, aquí cada pecador podía recordar a la perfección y con lujo de detalle todo su vida pasada, en especial sus pecados, era un método de tortura increíble si el mismo lo pensaba, siempre atormentados por su pasado sin la capacidad de olvidarlo, una tortura mental constante, recordando los días felices y brillantes sin poder volver a ellos, casi le dan ganas de felicitar a Lucifer por tal grandiosa idea, si no fuera porque el mismo también lo sufría y no estaba nada contento con eso…

Y no era porque se arrepintiera de cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en vida…

En realidad, el si tuviera la opción de volver en el tiempo lo haría de nuevo: casa asesinato, cada derramamiento de sangre, cada grito de terror y ser el quien orquestaba la sinfonía de sufrimiento cubierto de escarlata, ¡sintiéndose tan vivo!, ¡no! eso jamás lo cambiarían incluso sabiendo que acabaría aquí, lo haría de nuevo con más gusto y por supuesto sin ser atrapado como antes…

O talvez… si había algo de lo que se arrepentía, no pudo cumplir con el único deseo que le había pedido su esposa, ella nunca le pidió ni vestidos, ni joyas, tampoco flores o chocolates tan solo pensar en que ella me pidiera eso le hacía reír y seguramente a ella también le sacaría una risa si supiera eso, ella siempre fue una mujer libre como ninguna otra que hubiera visto, una verdadera bruja al mando de su poder sin miedo a romperse y sobre todo una amante del conocimiento, lo que ella quería lo obtenía, cualquier obstáculo ido, cualquier bache destruido sin culpa o remordimiento aunque si era justa siempre te advertía primero, solo una llamada antes de desatar el infierno en la tierra, 

¡Ooh! ¡eso siempre fue delicioso de ver!... verla soltar toda su ira hacia que las historias y fabulas de brujas se volvieran como dulces cuentos para niños en comparación siempre sabia donde golpear para causar más daño tanto física como mentalmente moviendo los hilos como una siniestra y cruel titiritera.

La sonrisa del demonio de la radio volvió mostrando sus afilados dientes en una malvada sonrisa, tembló ligeramente, recordaba esos momentos en lo que ella se entregaba a su ira de verdad eran celestiales, sublimes como ver un desastre natural, pero en la comodidad de la distancia, aunque si era sincero muchas veces él también estuvo en el ojo de ese cataclismo, ¡Ooh, aun recordaba bien!, la adrenalina del momento en no saber se había cruzado el limite o no y ella como si fuera un ángel de la muerte terminaría con su vida en ese momento sin piedad ni misericordia, nunca tuvo problemas en que ella tomara su vida, si fuera por su mano estaría gustoso, pero….

-Siempre fue mejor bailar con la muerte-dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Aprendió algo que ningún otro había hecho, aprendió a tranquilizar la tormenta antes de salir lastimado, fue divertido cuando ya sabía dominar el arte de calmarla y ponerla de buen humor, ella trataría de conservar su estado colérico, pero al final no podría, vería como su orgullo era ligeramente dañado y ella tenía mucho de eso: era una mujer orgullosa y tenía toda la razón de serlo, eso no fue un impedimento para amarla, en todo caso era mejor, porque ganarse el corazón de una bruja tenía un precio: entregarle el alma y corazón, el mejor trato que pudo haber hecho, ¿Por qué tardo tiempo en entender eso al llegar aquí…? ¿Cómo podría olvidarla cuando le entrego todo a ella?

Incluso en el infierno eso no había cambiado…

Esa epifanía lo dejaba siempre en silencio, el saber que incluso en el infierno su alma y amor aun le pertenecía, lo tenía colgando de su meñique incluso aunque pudiera escapar él sabía que nunca lo haría, talvez por eso se arrepentía de no haber cumplido su sueño, ella más que nada quería conocer el mundo, siendo una mujer hambrienta por conocimiento y voluntad de aprender era inevitable salir de nuestra querida Nueva Orleans aunque le dolía sabía que tenía que hacerlo si deseaba cumplir su sueño, sabía que mucho antes de conocernos ella ya tenía planeado tal cosa fue el hecho que le pidiera que la acompañara que fue tan importante, ella podría haberse ido sola, nadie podría detenerla ni el, ni siquiera el mismo Lucifer de eso estaba seguro pero ella quería compartir su sueño, él no era tonto sabía lo que significaba y acepto de inmediato.

Planearon durante unos años la partida, era difícil ya que en aquel tiempo era locutor de radio y uno bastante solicitado, pero pedir unas vacaciones fue muy complicado y cuando todo estuvo listo para irse en invierno…fue cuando todo se terminó…murió antes de poder cumplir su sueño…

\- ¡Ah mi cariño debe estar muy enojada! –dijo dramáticamente el demonio de la radio ya con una sonrisa pequeña de nuevo, no le preocupaba que estuviera enojada, lo que le dolía era haberla decepcionado, su castigo culposo no era por todos los asesinatos, ni por el canibalismo, si no por haber decepcionado a su amada esposa por culpa de su descuido, ella siempre se lo advirtió y en su euforia por carne y sangre no la escucho….

Esa vez fue la primera y única vez que la vio llorar…

-Eres un idiota impertinente, solo hasta ahora te darías cuenta…

Pudo escuchar su voz en su cabeza enojada si el no tuviera los ojos abiertos hubiera jurado que ella estaba aquí lista para soltar su ira contra él, sabía que se lo había ganado, pero aun así sonreiría como nunca listo para su castigo, aunque ella no lo haría por esta vez se detendría, ella lo vería y sabría que él no estaba bien, la bendición de tener una esposa bruja, sabría que por ahora no era tiempo del castigo, porque hoy era un día especial y que él no se sentía como debería.

El demonio de la radio cerro sus ojos por un momento, escucharía sus pasos ligeros pero firmes y se detendrían antes de llegar a él…

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy amor? ¿Feliz, triste o…melancólico?

Ella ya lo sabía, pero quería preguntar solo por educación, incluso me daría tiempo para contestar…

-Ah mi bruja, estoy feliz por escucharte, melancólico por nuestros recuerdos y triste porque tú en realidad no estás aquí- respondió suavemente triste el demonio, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, sabía que ella no estaba aquí, pero eso no impidió sentir ese dolor en el pecho porque fuera más una fantasía que sabía no se cumpliría, bien solo por hoy seguiría este juego, solo por esta noche se aferraría a su recuerdo, hasta que no quedara más que enfrentar la realidad, invoco su magia materializando una botella, se podía ver el líquido dorado muy diferente al alcohol barato que solía beber Husker, este líquido tenía un gran valor sentimental, un tesoro que podría disfrutar de su vida pasada, una bebida que según ella le había dicho era buena para estos momentos… 

Tequila, le había dicho ella que así se llamaba, venia de la tierra de dónde procedían sus padres, aunque ella nació en New York sentía un gran apego a la tierra de sus padres incluso aunque ella nunca la hubiera visto, la primera vez que lo probo dijo que esta bebida hacia más suave los dolores, encendía la felicidad y ayudaba a sobrellevar la melancolía, tenía razón.

Con otro movimiento de su mano un par vasos pequeños de cristal lo suficiente pequeños para que solo contener un trago, un vaso con jugo de limón y un pequeño plato con sal se materializaron, ella le había enseñado como se preparaba esta bebida y no planeaba beberla de otra forma, algo que considero curioso pero no la cuestiono, tomo uno de los vasos y remojo cuidadosamente el filo de este en el jugo de limón para luego ponerlo sobre la sal, haciendo que esta quedaba pegada únicamente en la orilla del vaso, una vez hecho esto sirvió con cuidado el líquido llenándolo justo antes de tocar la sal, satisfecho miro su obra, era perfecta, hizo lo mismo con el otro vaso y lo puso al lado, listo para un acompañante que no llegaría, pero…

-¿Qué clase de esposo no sirve otro vaso para que su esposa lo acompañe?

-Nunca podría pensar en hacer tal cosa amor-respondió riendo un poco, miro al micrófono apagado le dio un toque y este cobro vida encendido con su aura roja, pensó por un momento en el día que ella le presento esta bebida, dijo que la música que combinara con el ánimo que sentía era el acompañamiento perfecto, por un momento el no supo que poner, ella era siempre la que encontraba la canción perfecta para la ocasión, él no sabía si era por cuestión de magia o por suerte pero ella siempre daba en la diana, ¿entonces porque no?...

\- Cariño ¿cantarías algo para mí? – le pregunto al micrófono con suavidad y cariño como si fuera ella, algo bueno de ser el demonio de la radio era que podría grabar y reproducir sonidos, cuando quisiera, incluso si estos eran de sus recuerdos solamente.

-Aah, ¿en qué momento mi esposo se volvió un gato mimado? ¿eh? Bien, bien solo por ti…

Esa noche eso fue lo que ella le respondió con un tono de voz suave y gentil a comparación de sus palabras, vestida con un elegante vestido dorado resaltado su figura con un aura única, era una vista magnifica, esa noche le dio muchos regalos, su compañía presente y silenciosa, un alivio liquido casi milagroso…pero en su opinión fue la sonrisa que le dio esa noche… su sonrisa era una de esas raras sonrisas que solo vio cuatro veces en su vida, una sonrisa que parecía entenderle y creer en el tal, como te gustaría que lo entiendan y que creyeran en él, fue por ese misma sonrisa que lo hizo caer por ella sin retorno prometiendo que esa sonrisa solo la vería él y seria dirigida solo para él.

Su micrófono cumplió su orden y entono una tonada triste, tan melancólica como se sentía, dejo que el recuerdo lo absorbiera, podría sentir la noche cálida y ligeramente húmeda gracias al traje que llevaba, los sonidos naturales de grillos acompañaban el ambiente, incluso había luciérnagas en el magnífico jardín de su casa, ambos estaban en el pórtico sentados en sillas tejidas de madera con una pequeña mesita de madera en medio de ellas donde descansaba la botella, el jugo de limón y la sal, compartiendo el momento… solo acompañándose uno al otro, dentro de la casa sonaba la radio, ella suspiro y entono la primera palabra lenta y suave como si estuviera cantando un conjuro en ese momento mi atención se centró en ella y solo para ella, era como una maldición y él era demasiado débil para escapar y como un hombre condenado se quedó…

Hay mi piel, que no haría yo por ti…  
Por tener un segundo alejados del mundo y cerquita de mi…

Entono cada palabra sintiéndola profundamente, una canción de amor profundo con una tonada triste una pareja perfecta que combinaba todo lo que sentía cantado por una bruja con la voz de un ángel, tomo de un trago la bebida, el sabor a sal y la amargura del limón se combinaron haciendo florecer un agradable calor en el pecho, relajándome dejando llevar mi mente lejos como un bote en el mar donde lo único que escuchaba era su voz…

Hay amores, que se vuelven resistentes a los daños…  
Como el vino que mejora con los años…  
Así crece lo que siento yo por ti…

Deseando poder sentir eso más profundamente por siempre, repetí el proceso, dejándome guiar, hasta que ese calor hizo brillar la felicidad de este momento sagrado, la melancolía menguaba hasta solo ser algo nulo y la tristeza era ya algo lejano llevado por la marea…

Hay amores, que parecen que se acaban y florecen…  
Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen…  
Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti…  
Yo por ti…  
Por ti…  
Como el amor que siento yo por ti.

En el momento que tanto la voz como la melodía terminaron… dos demonios despertaron de su sueño, en la suite del hotel la princesa del infierno despertó había escuchado entre sueños una voz que le recordó a la de su madre y una melodía triste que no conocía, miro aun con el sueño cubriendo su cuerpo el cuarto oscuro, a su lado Vaggie dormía tranquilamente aun, bostezo agudizando su oído, ya no se escuchaba nada.

\- ¿Lo habré soñado? - dijo Charlie recordando todas las canciones que su madre cantaba no sonaban así, además no supo lo que la voz estaba diciendo, si hubiera sido latín lo hubiera entendido, incluso el idioma demoniaco siendo el más común, pero…sonó como Vaggie cuando estaba muy enojada, suspiro eso hizo que su novia se volviera hacia ella como si pudiera saber incluso dormida si algo le molestaba.

\- ¿Charlie? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto su novia aun medio dormida, Charlie la miro con ternura incluso dormida sabia cuando algo había atrapado su mente y trataría de ayudarla.

-Perdón ¿te desperté? Oh y escuche que alguien cantaba y me preguntaba si…-

\- ¿Qué alguien cantaba? – dijo ella cortando su frase y levantándose ya despierta, Charlie asintió, la mente de Vaggie no tardo en buscar una explicación y lo único que pudo encontrar fue que era Ángel Dust el culpable, ya había pasado antes que había llegado al hotel totalmente borracho, literalmente pateo la puerta de la suite abriéndola y cantando a todo pulmón para que se levantaran, saltando sobre la cama y saltando, sobra decir que eran las cuatro de la mañana y ser despertadas tan bruscamente no fue del agrado de Vaggie quien casi estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Ángel, Charlie a tiempo se llevó a Ángel a su habitación y calmarlo para luego volver y tranquilizar a su novia aun furiosa por el comportamiento de Ángel, recordando eso Vaggie rápidamente salió de la cama.

\- ¡Ese bastardo! –grito Veggie enojada invocando su lanza, aun en pijama salió furiosa de la habitación con Charlie detrás de ella tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡Veggie tranquila!... creo que solo fue un sueño…- dijo Charlie, pero eso no paro a Vaggie casi de correr por los pasillos para llegar a la recepción donde seguramente estaría el problema.

\- ¡Oh, no esta vez!, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez que Ángel llego cantando al hotel? - pregunto y Charlie hizo una mueca al recordarlo y asintió, pero corrió hasta situarse frente a ella y la tomo suavemente de los hombros, le sonrió.

-Sé que aun sigues enojada y no estoy diciendo que lo que hizo Ángel fue bueno, pero vamos a tomar esto con calma y podremos resolverlo ¿está bien? - vio a su novia dándole una miranda esperanzadora y por más que trato de resistirse le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando calmarse y por lo menos tratar…de resolver esta mierda.

Y si el dialogo no funciona bueno ya tenía su lanza lista en todo caso.

Ambas tomándose de la mano caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos para llegar a la recepción, pero lo que vieron cuando llegaron las tomo por sorpresa….

.....

-¿Ahora te sientes, aunque sea un poco mejor, amor?

-Eso fue sublime querida- respondió el demonio de la radio, mas sonriente que nunca quería aplaudirle y ovacionarla de pie por tan maravilloso acto, en cambio guardo silencio, guardo esa felicidad en su pecho y giro el pequeño vaso entre sus garras, miro su saco y metió su mano en el interior donde un pequeño bolsillo justo en el pecho estaba escondido su pequeño tesoro, lo saco era un guardapelo dorado con una ligera cadena brillante parecía nuevo pero viejo por el diseño, claro el no dejaría que este tesoro, el ultimo regalo que ella le dio estuviera en nada más que un perfecto estado, miro la inscripción de la tapa:

Genevieve ∙ G ∙ SR

Con cuidado abrió la tapa con la garra de su pulgar y tres de fotos que se mostraron eran una ventana al pasado: la primera era de un hombre y una mujer sonrientes tomándose del brazo, los padres de su esposa, los había perdido cuando era pequeña pero aun así ella los amaba de todo corazón, la otra asegurada entre dos pedazos de cristal una mujer de color sentada con una mirada feliz y cara serena, su segunda madre la que la crio y cuido hasta ser la bruja, orgullosa y libre que él amaba, tenía que agradecerle a la mujer por eso y la última fue del día de su boda…

A veces olvidaba como se veía cuando fue humano, aun cuando la foto fuera en blanco y negro podía recordar a un joven con pelo castaño, lentes redondos, usando un traje negro con una pajarita roja, sonriendo felizmente con orgullo como si se hubiera ganado el premio gordo y en verdad era cierto al lado de él estaba una mujer joven, su esposa, hermosa con rasgos dulces y finos, ojos grandes y ligeramente rasgados tenían una mirada felina con un brillo de felicidad en ellos talvez fueran sus ojos el único aviso de que ella no era una mujer común, sus ojos tenían un color dorado que parecían brillar como un par de soles dependiendo de su humor, su largo cabello castaño caía en hondas sobre sus hombros, aun cuando recordaba que su cabello era totalmente lacio ahora era ondulado, la magia de las mujeres para transformarse siempre lo sorprendía, tenía un pequeño adorno de flores que sostenía el velo que caía detrás de ella, usando un vestido blanco de encaje floral que resaltaba sobre su piel morena acentuando su figura, en su mano tenía un ramo de lavanda y la otra estaba descansando en el brazo de su yo humano…

No sabía cuándo había comenzada a tararear, recordando el día de su boda, la sorpresa que le dio cuando le entrego su anillo y vio la inscripción en él, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por el ingenio descarado de su esposa, paso el pulgar por el cristal que protegía la foto con cuidado de no rayar el cristal con su garra, soltó un suspiro y tomo lo último de la botella de un trago que quedo esperando cuidadosamente en el vaso, la sensación caliente de su pecho paso a su cara y orejas, se sentía cálido y ligero, igual que esa noche y si recordaba bien también en su boda con la diferencia que no recordaba haber tomado nada de alcohol más que para el brindis, no importaba…

\- Ma poitrine est vide et saigne ... parce que j'ai donné mon cœur à la sorcière de la lune rouge-   
(Mi pecho está vacío y sangrando...porque le eh dado mi corazón a la bruja de la luna roja)

Oh, las ironías de la vida…si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando era un joven de 20 años que estaría aquí en el infierno melancólico por una mujer se hubiera reído… ¨el amor es para los débiles¨ hubiera dicho… había jurado que jamás nadie lo ataría ni física ni sentimentalmente… ¿casarse? ¡Jamás! 

Hasta que la conoció y el siendo aún joven, un tonto ingenuo jugo un juego con una bruja, si pudiera ver a su yo joven y vivo se hubiera reído por lo crédulo que había sido, era verdad sabia jugar y había jugado antes con tantos otros, mujeres y hombres ambos caían de una forma u otra el siempre ganaba, pensó que ella sería igual a ellos después de todo ella era joven también, inexperta en donde él era un experto absoluto, se veía inteligente pero no era nada que unas dulces palabras no pudieran llegar a su corazón y nublar su mente, las mujeres siempre caían por eso, ella no sería diferente…después de todo en este mundo, en este bosque de concreto él era el rey…

Nunca espero que sus dulces palabras nunca movieran su corazón, nunca espero perder en su propio juego porque ingenuamente el creyó que ella estaba jugando su juego cuando en realidad era el quien estaba jugando en su juego, nunca espero que quien creía él era una ingenua gatita fuera en realidad una loba vestida de oveja, nunca creyó que en el momento que decidió jugar con ella ya había perdido y de qué forma perdió…

Si el pudiera darle una imagen a su derrota de la misma forma en la que él lo sintió sería muy visceral… y fue una derrota perfecta no lo negaría, hace mucho se había tragado su orgullo para reconocer que fue vencido, la imagen de un orgulloso ciervo jugando con un gatito parecía una buena comparación, el ciervo era orgulloso, seguro de manejar al gatito huraño tan pequeño eh inofensivo, el siempre actuó cuando la oportunidad se presentaba esperando a sus víctimas, pero justo cuando el bosque se llenó de la oscuridad de la noche el gatito tomo su verdadera forma, un ciervo que actuaba por oportunidades jamás podría ganarle a una loba que cazaba y creaba sus oportunidades guiando a su presa justo a donde ella quería y por mucho que el ciervo fuera el rey del bosque al final era solo una presa al igual que todos los demás…

En el final de su juego ella tomo su premio, tomar la carne y vida del ciervo que había cazado y al final acorralado hubiera sido lo más compasivo y natural, era una lástima… ella no era alguien misericordiosa o compasiva, no, ella no quería eso y abriendo el pecho del ciervo con dientes y uñas creando un mar rojo que mancho todo, desgarrando carne y hueso, hasta lo que ella quería… su corazón.

Lo tomo como su premio, no quería la carne o la vida del ciervo, se había enamorado del ciervo y decidió tomar algo que él nunca pudiera recuperar, algo que le daría el control de su alma y carne sin la necesidad de consumirlo y al final el ciervo lejos de estar rencoroso o furioso estaba encantado de que esa loba lo amara tal y como él también ya la amaba y así el ciervo con el pecho sangrante acompaño a la loba caminado lado a lado como iguales, consumiendo a cualquier presa en su bosque de concreto.

-Esa sería una metáfora muy acertada-dijo el demonio de la radio riendo, si el había tomado una forma de ciervo al llegar aquí se preguntaba si… ¿ella al llegar tendría una forma lobuna?, no sería extraño seria incluso gracioso, después de todo, todos aquí tomaban la verdadera forma que se habían ganado en vida, eso sin duda sería interesante…

-No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo… mi loba- tomo el vaso que era para ella y sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus dientes en una sonrisa que prometía sangre y muerte… para así comenzar de nuevo nuestro juego solo que esta vez en un territorio nuevo y salvaje, sin ley, ni restricciones, libres como ella siempre quiso que fuéramos.

¡Oh! El caos y las masacres que harían serian gloriosas, claro a ella nunca le gusto matar sin razón, pero él lo haría por ella, nunca le importaría mancharse de sangre si era por ella, por su nombre y causa si ella quería crear un imperio, él le daría todo su poder y recursos sin pensarlo, si ella quería el trono del infierno estaría a su lado para tomarlo juntos siendo imparables como un cataclismo apocalíptico, como siempre debió ser y esta vez no cometería los mismos errores de su vida pasada…

Ya los habían separado antes y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo volviera a hacer, el demonio de la radio tomo de un trago lo último que quedaba, nada de ese líquido precioso se desperdiciaría, su espera no será en vano, había aprendido y obtenido más poder del que nunca pudo tener en vida no solo lo había hecho por su diversión y placer masacrar a todos esos overlords y demonios si no para mostrar a todos en el infierno y el mismo que ahora él podía ser su igual y el compañero que ella siempre mereció, jugo bien sus cartas y su premio había sido más de lo que él esperaba, el aire se llenó de estática y el espacio se distorsionada, el vaso en su mano se rompió en mil pedazos, una lluvia de cristal y sangre exploto de su mano, apretando aún más los cristales contra su herida, el demonio de la radio permanecía quieto como una estatua mientras la sangre caía y el espacio se distorsionaba, oscurecía y corrompía, su poder fluía loco y desenfrenado, tal y como él se sentía, el sonido se distorsionaba estática sin control ni sentido…

Ah mi Genevieve, mi esposa, mi bruja, mi amor, la loba que tomo mi corazón dejándome sangrante, enloquecido y más amado de lo que nuca pude esperar…

Lo que sea que quieras yo lo tengo…

Si quieres que sangre, sangrare solo para ti…

Esta locura y todo mi amor… ¿puedes sentirlo, querida? 

Regresa a mí y termina este castigo, ¿acaso no eh sufrido lo suficiente por ti, cariño?

Mi dulce bruja te extraño demasiado…

\- ¿Alastor? – una voz familiar lo saco de su trance de locura y dolor, como si una estación hubiera sido cambiada abruptamente todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, Charlie y Veggie miraron sorprendidas la recepción hace unos segundos todo parecía un caos lleno de estática, oscura con un aura pesada que te paralizaba y te quitándote el aliento y en el centro de todo estaba el demonio de la radio, quieto como una estatua con una mirada roja enloquecida y una sonrisa tan grande que rasgaría su cara, de su puño goteaba sangre cualquier demonio con una pizca de valor por su vida hubiera dado media vuelta y hubiera corrido como si el mismo Lucifer lo estuviera persiguiendo, en su lugar Charlie que parecía ser la única de las dos que no estaba en puro shock pudo hablar para tratar de calmar al demonio enloquecido, pero cuando su nombre salió de sus labios en un parpadeo todo volvió a la normalidad como si hubiera sido una alucinación, parpadeo confundida y miro la recepción si bien de veía mejor que antes aún tenía un aura oscura y abandonada.

-Ah querida… ¿no deberías estar en la cama, aún es muy temprano para un desayuno, no crees? – dijo el apareciendo de repente frente a ellas inclinándose con una sonrisa curiosa y amenazante con uno de sus brazos atrás de su espalda mientras la otra sostenía su fiable micrófono, eso las hizo saltar por un segundo.

Charlie no pudo evitar mirarlo desconcertada era el mismo Alastor de siempre frente a él con su sonrisa afilada y su traje rojo impecable, nada de esa aura de locura y sed de sangre estaba aquí pero sí pudo percibir algo en ese momento fue minúsculo, efímero, pero conocía la sensación: una profunda tristeza…

\- ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? Toda recepción era un caos- dijo Veggie situándose frente a Charlie como si fuera su escudo, Alastor se encogió los hombros sin dejar de sonreír con un modo más relajado solo para molestarla, si algo había aprendido Charlie era que al demonio de la radio le encantaba molestar constantemente a su novia, pareciera que por momentos su único propósito en el hotel era más bien de molestarla y lo peor de todo era que siempre funcionaba.

\- ¿Quién sabe?, nada raro ha pasado aquí, talvez fue por sus mentes fatigas después de todo es muy temprano y las mentes débiles tienden a…imaginar cosas, ¿no? –respondió mirando a Veggie tarareando acompañado del sonido de voces que asentían su afirmación, Veggie frunció más el ceño sin tragarse su mentira y el insulto levente dirigido a ella.

-Escucha no sé qué mierda estabas haciendo, pero no confió en ninguna mierda que salga de tu boca cabrón, hijo de…- en ese momento la puerta del hotel de abrió de una pata revelando a Ángel Dust sonriendo, pero cansado.

-Hola perras, volví ¡uf! día agotador, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí en lo general nadie está aquí tan temprano? ¿Acaso me perdí una fiesta o algo? - pregunto sonriendo mirando el ambiente tenso, lo cual era extraño si bien desde que el Overlord había decidido ayudar en el hotel era raras las veces que lo veía a estas horas generalmente el solo aparecería en las mañanas y era en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

-Bienvenido Ángel-respondió Charlie sonriéndole en ese momento Alastor decidió que ya no quería estar en el hotel, lo habían visto en un momento delicado para él y prefería evitar preguntas molestas así que como buen caballero que era simplemente se iría en silencio con elegancia y evitando conflictos, mientras todos estaban dando saludos él se fundió con las sombras y salió del hotel en segundos, una vez que el cielo oscuro con un aura rojiza lleno su vista soltó un suspiro de alivio, si había algo que podía decir que extrañaba de la superficie era el cielo, también fue lo último que vio antes de morir…

Una vista pacífica y hermosa, el cielo oscuro y despejado de una noche de invierno, la mano que mantenía en su espalda ocultando su tesoro, la relajo y lentamente abriendo su mano, miro el guardapelo de su esposa…

-No puedo acompañarte aun a dónde vas, pero…te daré algo de mi…

-Y yo tomare algo de ti…- dijo recitando las últimas palabras que escucho antes de su muerte, recordó estar acostado en el regazo cálido de su esposa desangrándose lentamente, mirando al cielo mientras las frías gotas de sus lágrimas caían sobre su rostro como lluvia, en realidad incluso en ese estado ella no dejaba de verse hermosa, en silencio lloraba su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas como una forma de revelar lo que en realidad sentía, tristeza, una profunda tristeza…

-Sera una maldición para ti y para mi…

-Nuestros recuerdos felices se volverán dolorosos recordatorios de tristeza y perdida- levanto el guardapelo la fina cadena enredada entre sus garras como una telaraña, mirando como este tapaba de su vista de la burla de luna que existía también como sol en este infierno, la vista de su esposa llorando en silencio se quemó en su cerebro moribundo, el frio entumecía cada vez más su cuerpo y la gran pérdida de sangre no ayudaba tampoco, la única fuente de calor y vida era ella, agradecía en silencio que fuera ella la que estuviera con él en sus últimos momentos la que lo mantuvo libre de dolor y con suficiente conciencia para despedirse…

-Porque al final es el dolor lo que siempre permanecerá en nuestras almas arraigado profundamente…

-Sera un castigo para ti y para mí…cuando el momento llegue, ese mismo dolor me llevara a ti- gentilmente deposito un beso en su frente se sintió como una cálida marca, pese a la situación no quería verla llorando, le gustaba ver a sus víctimas llorar y suplicar por sus vidas, pero…verla a ella llorando no se sentía correcto… no permitiría que así fuera su despedida solo con lágrimas y silencio, quería hacerla sonreír hasta su último momento…

-No llores cariño, no arruines tu belleza - respondió sonriéndole, por suerte, aunque su boca tenía el sabor de su propia sangre y sentía el pecho lleno de plomo asfixiante…aun podía hablar, ella suspiro y frunció el ceño.

-Acaso… ¿prefieres que este enojada contigo, gritándote por lo imbécil que eres? 

-Si te soy sincero no querida, pero siempre me gusto verte enojada, una vista espectacular y un espectáculo sublime- respondió sonriéndole, ella soltó un suspiro cansado hacia eso cuando su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente hacia una ira peligrosa, pero… en lugar de eso sonrió débilmente.

-Eres un idiota… supongo que ambos lo somos, tu por ser un idiota descuidado y yo por enamorarme del idiota descuidado...

-Es una buena forma de verlo amor- respondió aún seguía llorando, pero por lo menos ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero algo le decía que no tendría tiempo para decirle todo lo que quería, era irónico el un presentador de radio…sin tiempo para hablar, se sentía como una broma de muy mal gusto, pero eran las cartas que tenía para jugar y no lo desperdiciaría.

-Es una dicha poder estar juntos en esta noche de invierno tan hermosa querida… yo… gracias- dijo sintiendo lentamente que sus ojos se cerraban tenían tanto sueño, no sentía ya su cuerpo, ella lo miro entendiendo, su sonrisa se volvió más pequeña pero no desapareció, asintió.

-Gracias por…todo, tu tiempo, tu alegría, tu ira, gracias por tu amor y…por robarme el corazón…mi Genevieve…sal y vive tu sueño, prométeme que lo harás y no mires hacia atrás, busca todo aquello que siempre quisiste saber, tómalo, sin culpa porque el mundo es tuyo querida, siempre lo fue y yo te estaré esperando listo para el castigo que se me darás cuando cumplas tu sueño- respondió sonriendo tratando de mantenerse despierto sintió que una mano acariciaba su cabello suavemente, lento y amorosamente, por lo mechones mojados.

-No esperaba una declaración tan cobarde y menos de mi esposo, prefieres morir que enfrentarme…

\- ¿Puedes culparme cariño? ¿Pero acaso no son los mejores castigos lo que se toman su tiempo?, planificando cada movimiento, cada torcedura, cada corte simplemente aumentando la tortuosa agonía de dolor hasta dar el tan esperado golpe final, solo te estoy dando tiempo cariño soy un hombre paciente si te digo que te esperaría décadas es porque lo hare, te doy mi palabra… ¿o…acaso dudas de mí? – 

-No, no dudo de ti…sé que lo harás y sé que eres un hombre de palabra si no lo fueras no estaríamos aquí…así que supongo que mereces una pequeña prueba del castigo que te espera…

Antes si quiera reaccionar sintió sus labios contra los suyos vivos y ardientes como si tuviera fiebre, le correspondió lo mejor que pudo en su posición, fue lento, agónicamente lento, suave sentía en su pecho cálido apenas una pequeña flama para aliviar el frio dolor, pero no se quejaría no cuando literalmente estaba al borde de la muerte, por un segundo todo lo que sintió fue a ella, su calor tierno y su piel suave, su aroma a lluvia y lavanda, sintió todo el amor que ella le estaba dando en ese beso, nunca espero que alguien que no fuera su madre le pudiera hacer sentir este tipo de amor, incondicional, libre, crudo, fuerte, pero dulce… quien diría que solo una bruja pudiera hacerte sentir tan amado, incluso si su corazón fue tomado se sentía completo…

De ese modo tan repentino que comenzó, termino, ella exhalo lentamente calentando ligeramente sus labios fríos apenas unos segundos, pero fue exquisito… quería más, siempre quiso mas de ella, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que significaba eso…

Sonrió entendiendo la miro tenía una mirada divertida y una sonrisa sincera, sus labios estaban manchados de rojo, su sangre, eso envió a la locura a su mente, el rojo siempre fue su color y ella lo estaba usando para el en honor a su último momento, pero esta imagen, ese beso fue una probada del cielo para alguien que se pudriría en el infierno, algo alcanzable que se volvería inalcanzable, oh que cruel, que hermoso regalo…un castigo digno de ella…

-Gracias, ma belle sorcière – respondió sonriéndole sinceramente, con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo levanto su mano que había estado sobre su corazón donde un agujero sangraba como un grifo roto y suavemente acaricio su mejilla con sus nudillos, ella se recargo en su toque cerrando sus ojos verla saborear su toque le dio un vuelco a su corazón agujereado, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, abrió su mano y cubrió su mejilla, tan cálida.

-Nunca alguien me agradeció por un beso, pero no negare que se siente bien… Al-Alastor gracias…mi compasión, mi cuerpo y todo mi amor todos los hombres han deseado eso de mí, pero…el único que me busco por mi conocimiento y poder fuiste tú y nunca sentiste la necesidad de darme la espalda siempre que te necesite…yo…yo…

Ella tomo con sus manos la suya sosteniéndola suavemente cerca de su rostro, sin dejar de llorar y sonreírle, él sabía lo que ella quería decir, ambos lo sabían… nunca lo decían, pero lo demostraban cada momento que estábamos juntos nunca dudo de sus sentimientos ni ella de los suyos, pero ahora era necesario decirlo era su turno de hacerlo ella lo había comenzado y era su deber terminarlo por ahora…

-Te amo Genevieve- dijo finalmente se sintió bien decirlo y no demostrarlo o insinuarlo era natural, era irónico descubrir que decirle a alguien que amabas podría sentirse bien… justo en el último momento, ella lo miro sorprendida y soltó una risa ligera pero dolida, suspiro, sus ojos dorados lo miraron con ternura, quería mirarla por siempre, pero sus ojos ya estaban cerrándose, su respiración de estaba volviendo cada vez más lenta, ah al final pudo decírselo por lo menos podría irse con un remordimiento menos…

Este no era un adiós definitivo ambos lo sabían, lo que les dolía era que no estarían juntos por un largo tiempo, no podrían hablar, no podrían tocarse, no podrían si quiera verse, ella no sería lo primero que vería al despertarse ni lo último que vería la dormir, ya no cantarían ni bailarían juntos, no pelearían juguetonamente como lo hacían siempre, no podrían revelar sus secretos más profundos y sentirse vulnerables sin temer lo que el otro juzgara, no tendrían ese apoyo silencioso de saber que sin necesidad de palabras se apoyarían uno al otro en lo que fuera, cerro lentamente sus ojos en la oscuridad pudo escuchar sus ultima palabras que se quedarían con el…

-Te amo Alastor

El demonio de la radio despertó de su trance, el recuerdo era intenso, doloroso, pero incluso aunque eso pasaba todos los años en el mismo día, él nunca se acostumbró, claro eso era parte de la maldición de su querida bruja, el castigo que ambos cargaban tanto en el infierno como en la tierra estaba atados por el dolor ¿acaso no había acción más romántica que esa? Era fácil estar atado a la felicidad a la comodidad y seguridad, pero estar atados por el dolor y la soledad era más intenso eso solo había echo que su obsesión con volver a verla fuera más intensa y bailando ligeramente en la locura…

-Pero soy un hombre de palabra querida y te esperare pacientemente para el final de mi castigo- sonrió y con cuidado guardo el precioso guardapelo en el bolsillo de su saco, se sacudió ligeramente su tristeza como si fuera polvo y comenzó con su caminata diaria, su sonrisa como siempre adornaba su rostro, actuaría como siempre lo hacía, este solo sería un día más en el infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Dos capítulos en un día!, planeo subir dos episodios cada mes ya que ambos son complementarios, muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios buenos o malos son bien recibidos, al igual que dudas o sugerencias, hasta la próxima! ;)


	3. El Sueño de una Bruja

Hace mucho tiempo en una noche de luna roja una bruja nació, una pequeña niña con un poder grande pero que tenía una maldición igual de grande, era amada por sus padres y ella los amaba con igual fervor, los años pasaron felices y brillantes, pero en una noche de luna llena los padres de la niña murieron, la niña con el corazón roto y lleno de lágrimas fue acogida por una bruja en una noche de luna nueva…

Los años pasaron y la niña se volvió una mujer y el bendito poder con el que nació creció con ella y se volvió una bruja, lamentablemente en una noche de luna menguante su querida maestra murió y una vez más con el corazón roto y lleno de lágrimas de dolor, la bruja le pregunto llena de pena a la luna:

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿porque todos a los que amo mueren?! –

La luna le respondió con pesar a su querida hija:

-Naciste bajo mi bendición, pero con mi bendición también se lleva una maldición, tu gran poder no te permitirá morir juntos a aquellos que amas, por eso querida mía ten cuidado a quien decidas dejar entrar a tu corazón porque serás la que los despida con un beso- 

Así el tiempo paso, la bruja prometió no volver a abrir su corazón a nadie más y se enfocó en su amor por el conocimiento, en tener una vida libre, ir a donde el viento la llevara sin reglas, ni nadie que le dijera que hacer, ser libre era su forma de vida y su amor el saber…

Pero un día de primavera bajo el sol brillante conoció a un caballero con una gran sonrisa llena de secretos, el hombre le pido que le enseñara sus conocimientos pidiéndole que fuera su maestra en la magia, la bruja acepta porque para ella el conocimiento no debía de ser guardado si no compartido para aquellos que lo buscan…

Los meses pasaron y ellos fueron abriendo sus corazones uno al otro, secretos, sueños y deseos, ambos se enamoraron y por primera vez la bruja vivió como una mujer normal, amar y ser amada, tener un hogar y un compañero que caminara a su lado, pero una parte de su corazón temía el día en que su maldición también lo tomara a el de su mano, vio a su compañero, él era fuerte gracias sus enseñanzas lo hicieron hábil en la magia, talvez solo talvez el fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para eludir la maldición, en el corazón de la bruja quedo el miedo y la esperanza…

Solo el tiempo dirá…

Una noche, una luna de roja ocupaba todo el cielo, esa noche el compañero de la bruja murió en su regazo pintado con el mismo color que su madre en el cielo, la bruja lloro un mar de lágrimas con el corazón roto y aullando de dolor al cielo, con pena profunda grito al cielo…

\- ¡Madre! ¡Madre, por favor! ¡Quítame esta maldición! ¡Quiero reunirme con aquellos a quienes amo y perdí! –

Grito ella y su madre al verla así desde el cielo nocturno le respondió:

-Mi hija amada la única forma de irte seria en el mismo día que te vi nacer, tengo muchas caras, pero solo pintada de rojo será cuando tu maldición podrás romper, hasta entonces camina por el mundo sana los corazones que como el tuyo sufren, sánalos y dales la paz que buscas y cuando llegue el día te reunirás con aquellos a quienes tu corazón más amo- 

Así desde esa noche la bruja vaga por el mundo sanando corazones rotos y recuerdos dolorosos, se dice que solo aparece en las noches de luna cuando los llantos y las lágrimas de tristeza y perdida caen como lluvia, es cuando ella los vuelve diamantes y los recuerdos dolorosos en joyas, pero ten cuidado de la bruja de la luna roja porque ella podría en su dolor robarte el corazón, lágrimas y penas porque sin ellas nunca más podrás sonreír y al igual que ella vivirás con la maldición de un corazón roto y lleno de lágrimas a la espera de que la bruja cumpla su sueño y su corazón sea libre.

-Y esta es la historia más célebre de la famosa escritora de libros infantiles Colette Biza quien ya su obra prima cumple 10 años desde su lanzamiento aun hechizando los corazones millones en el mundo-

La radio pequeña y portátil sonaba en la cómoda a lado de la cama, era el habito que tenia de escuchar la radio todas las mañanas, puede que fuera gracias a que mi amor fuera el encargado de ser el presentador de las mañanas y parte de la tarde, un habito que después de todo este tiempo aún tenía como si en cualquier momento volviera a escucharlo, era algo triste y patético, aun así, era de lo poco que aún me aferraba de mi vieja vida.

Solo dos cosas que eran constantes en mi vida una radio y el dolor de mi pecho, salí de la ducha secándome el pelo con una toalla miré el reloj aún era temprano, pero si quería hacer lo que quería el tiempo era esencial, cosa graciosa y un poco de mierda que alguien como yo se preocupara el concepto mismo del tiempo, suspiré y me senté en la cama tome los anillos que descansaban a lado de la radio y me los puse de inmediato me sentía desnuda sin ellos, no mentía con eso: podría ir desnuda al aire libre sin sentir ya nada de pena o pudor pero si me quitaba los anillos me sentía tan…sola.

Como si perdiera mi única conexión con él, bien a trabajar, comencé a vestirme y claro hoy sería una ocasión especial y por eso mismo vestiría algo igual de especial, fue un regalo de una vieja amiga por mi ayuda, sonreí y una vez vestida fui hacia el baño para comenzar a maquillarme, mientras la radio continuaba con su segmento…

-Tenemos hoy a la misma Colette Biza en una entrevista exclusiva para responder preguntas tanto de los fanáticos de tus obras, así como a las polémicas por tener temas tan oscuros para libros orientados a un público infantil-

Bufé, si claro como si los niños de antes no hubieran escuchado cuentos mas aterradores, pensé en mi infancia y los cientos de leyendas que mi madre le conto, recordé sentir miedo, pero también curiosidad y fascinación por ese lado oscuro del mundo que sin lo supiera yo también pertenecía desde la cuna, comencé a delinearme con cuidado uno de mis ojos dando un efecto de ojo de gato agudizando mi mirada, mis ojos dorados contrastaban fuerte con el negro delineado, una vez terminado el otro ojo me dedique a aplicarme una sombra ahumada.

\- ¿Entonces cuéntenos cual fue su inspiración para su primer libro: La bruja y luna-

Escuché que ella reía y yo también solté una pequeña risa, si supieran que ese no era solo un cuento sacado de la imaginación de alguien, que en realidad la misma bruja que robaba corazones y lágrimas era real y estaba escuchando todo esto justo ahora y ella también lo sabía…

-Esta historia fue inspirada en una vieja y querida amiga, la conocí cuando era joven y estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida y ella solo apareció y me ayudo, eso me inspiro a escribir este libro- 

Sonreí pintándome los labios de un rojo oscuro, recordando que cuando la conocí en mi peregrinaje por Europa más concreto Francia a una joven chica apenas tratando de abrirse paso en la literatura desesperada por una idea para su primera obra y como por arte de magia ambas nos conocimos, yo buscaba un lugar donde quedarme y ella una idea brillante, juntas obtuvimos lo que buscamos por un tiempo tuve un lugar donde dormir y ella una idea basada en mi vida que con gusto le revele después de todo en estos tiempos ya nadie creía en brujas.

-Pero no por eso las brujas dejaran de existir- dije mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello a veces me hubiera gustado nacer con el pelo negro como mi madre, ella siempre se vio hermosa con su piel morena y sus cabellos oscuros como un cielo nocturno sin estrellas, pero en lugar de eso nací con el pelo de mi padre un castaño oscuro, supongo que tener el pelo lacio como ella era una bendición si lo hubiera tenido chino como mi padre hubiera sido un dolor.

\- ¿Y esa amiga suya sabe sobre que ella inspiro a su primera obra? –

-Créanme ella lo sabe, participo más de lo que creen en este libro y en quien soy ahora, si estas escuchando esto amiga mía, ¡gracias! –

-Por nada Colette, pequeña margarita brillante, tu éxito me alegra- respondí mirando mi cabello por varios ángulos, ahora mi cabello tenia ondas muy parecido a el personaje de un dibujo animado que había visto en una película… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jessica? Bueno era algo así también era muy parecido al peinado que use el día de nuestra boda, a él le encanto de echo siempre le gusto mi cabello, tocarlo, jugar con él, el recuerdo de haberle dicho que quería cortarlo le impacto tanto como si le hubiera dicho que quería el divorcio.

-Querida, si quieres cortar algo te ofrezco mi pierna, pero tu cabello por lo que más quieras no lo toques- dije recitando las palabras de mi esposo con su sonrisa nerviosa y algo asustada, el recuerdo me hizo reír claro después de eso le prometí no cortarlo como resultado siempre tenía el cabello casi hasta la cadera, a veces para alguien como yo que estaba en constante movimiento era una pesadilla, pero yo…siempre cumplía mis promesas.

El dolor en mi pecho me quemo, suspire, mire mi imagen para un humano me vería como una mujer joven de no mas de 30 con un vestido negro muy al estilo retro con un escote de corazón que acentuaba sin llegar a ser vulgar mi busto, con un cuello y mangas ligeramente abombadas de transparencia negras y una falda voluminosa que llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas un cinturón grueso y ancho con la hebilla dorada siendo lo único de color en el conjunto, aunque la realidad era que tenía muchos más años de lo que nunca aparentare y que seguramente ningún humano normal vivirá…

\- ¿Entonces porque su protagonista es una bruja y no una princesa como muchos cuentos para niños que existen? -

-Oh las brujas han sido tan castigadas por la sociedad, mujeres libres y poderosas que los hombres temen, una princesa esperaría a que la rescataran, pero una bruja hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, ella hace sus sueños realidad por si misma- 

\- ¿Pero a que costo…? – pregunte sin esperar que nadie me respondiera, me recargue en el lavabo de cerámica, tome una bocanada de aire mirando el oscuro agujero por un momento, estaba sola, siempre lo estaría, no importaba cuantas amistades y conexiones hiciera al final sería el tiempo que se los llevaría, pero yo…permanecería en esta apariencia por siempre, joven, congelada en el tiempo…

-Pero a pesar de todo la bruja de su historia no tiene un final feliz ¿Por qué es eso? –

-Quería retratar la vida real en ello, en algún momento perderás a alguien a quien amas y tendrás que seguir tu camino sin esas personas del mismo modo que la bruja, la perdida es algo que siendo un niño o un adulto siempre pasara, la muerte es algo constante para los vivos-

¿Entonces porque soy yo la única excepción que sigue aquí? cuando ya debería ser huesos y polvo alimentando la tierra, ¿Por qué solo yo tengo una fecha programada y fija que tengo que esperar? Para por fin descansar…

-Puede ser cruel, es verdad a nadie le gusta perder a un ser amado, el vacío que deja y que nada llenara y que solo con el tiempo sana no es tan malo, es importante que los niños aprendan que eso está bien, el dolor, las lágrimas, la impotencia y la tristeza, todos en algún momento sentiremos el mismo dolor que la bruja, que estaremos con el corazón lleno de dolor, pero las personas que viven con esos sentimientos en su corazón viven más vigorosamente sabiendo que este no es el fin-

-A veces parece que el dolor nunca se ira y parece más una maldición que nunca terminara, pero no es así en algún momento el dolor al igual que la maldición de la bruja se romperá y serán libres…-

Amiga mía en eso tienes razón, porque en pocos días esta mierda terminara, pero antes de irme arreglare unos cabos sueltos antes de esa noche, el pasado puede parecer estar escrito en piedra, pero para alguien que vivió en él es tan fácil cambiarlo como arrancar una hoja de un libro y escribir uno nuevo después de todo no había nadie quien pudiera contradecirte ni tampoco detenerte.

.....

-Ugh, esto es un maldito dolor- gemí esperando junto a un autobús que era claramente para turistas, llevaba unos lentes de sol no porque fuera un día brillante y caluroso, aunque si hacía calor en especial si alguien tuvo la brillante idea de usar un vestido negro, si no para esconder mis ojos de mundo, si en mi época ya despertaba alarmas por mi inusual color de ojos, no cafés, no azules, no verdes, ni grises incluso violetas era lo más normal y aceptable si no dorados como si alguien hubiera pegado una capa de oro en ellos, siempre llamaron la atención indeseada, por lo tanto era mejor hacer esto incluso se me había ocurrido la brillante idea del porque siempre usar lentes de sol argumentando que tenía una alta sensibilidad a la luz o cualquier tipo de luz, incluso tenía una nota médica para comprobarlo, falsa por cierto pero algo era algo.

-Querida a veces siento que vas a quemarme con esos ojos tuyos si llego a cruzar tus limites…

La voz de mi esposo resonó en mi mente clara y con su tono de burla característico, el dolor en mi pecho resonó, sin pensarlo saque de uno de los bolsillos que este vestido tenía, una pequeña caja de plata, lo abrí para sacar uno de los que parecían delgados cigarrillos hechos con papel negro azulado, saque uno y volví a guardar la caja.

\- Bendito sea a quien se le ocurrió la idea de poner bolsillos en los vestidos, me ahorraba tener que cargar una bolsa- susurre impaciente por un alivio.

Saque el encendedor y me puse el cigarro en mis labios, lo encendí de un tirón, inhale el humo y exhale, el alivio vino rápido, aunque claro estos no era cigarrillos comunes hechos de tabaco, eran una invención mía, hechos de hierbas para relajar y aliviar el dolor de echo podrías saberlo al oler el humo que estos desprendían: olían como un conjunto de plantas medicinales y no al asqueroso tabaco quemado o como Alastor decía a chimenea vieja, ah… odiaba este dolor, el dolor de la maldición que había puesto sobre nosotros no podría recordarlo sin sentir este dolor en mi pecho, claro el resto de los días era manejable pero esto solo se incrementaba hasta ser insoportable el día de nuestro aniversario, el día en que murió, a veces me reprochaba por haber sido tan idiota y no pensar mejor en esa noche que nos maldije pero…estaba tan desesperada y rota de tristeza que no me importo el dolor futuro que cargaría, él se estaba yendo de mi lado y lo único que quería con desesperación era poder estar atados de alguna manera para volver a encontrarlo.

-Así en la tierra como en el infierno, este dolor nos encadena, amor- dije tomando otra bocanada de ese alivio, esto era como tener una herida que a penas había sido curada y vendada pero aún estaba ese dolor continuo y punzante que te hacia saber que estabas herido y debías moverte con cuidado, estas cosas servían para esto el conjunto de hierbas y un poco de magia era como un sedante para el dolor a penas una gota, pero era preferible un poco de alivio al dolor constante.

Me recargue en el autobús el caliente metal quemo un poco, tomaría el tour de la que fue nuestra antigua casa, quería ver en que habían convertido a nuestro hogar, sabía que era por una morbosa ira lo que me impulsaba a ir, no mentiría tenía curiosidad esa siempre fue mi virtud y ruina, en especial ahora que todos sabían que mi querido esposo fue en realidad un asesino caníbal, eso sacudió fuertemente a Nueva Orleans saber quién en las mañanas daba esas horribles noticias fuera el mismo que las causaba.

-Ese imbécil imprudente- gruñí de enojo tomado otra calada de mi cigarrillo tratando de en vano relajarme, no me molestaba que matara después de todo yo también tenía mis números, tampoco el canibalismo: era cosa exclusiva de él, respeto mi decisión de no comer carne humana eso tampoco me enojaba, lo que me enfurecía era que el por su adicción al asesinato y carne fuera atrapado y asesinado.

\- ¿D-disculpe? – una voz me saco que mi trance de enojo y dolor fue una distracción bienvenida, mire a mi lado estaba una chica bastante joven debía tener apenas unos 20 años pequeña y delgada, con gafas enormes y gruesas, un cabello rubio paja atado con una cola de caballo desordenada, sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas y sus ojos azules me miraba con miedo y curiosidad, le sonreí automáticamente.

-Hola buenos días, ¿Qué se te ofrece? - pregunte levantando mi ceja claro debía de perder impacto con mis ojos cubierto por las gafas pero que más daba, ella se vio visiblemente tímida e insegura, mire por su ropa parecía ser una turista, con ropa holgada, una camiseta naranja dos tallas más grandes, un short de mezclilla azul y uno tenis deportivos gastados.

-B-buen día ¿u-usted está aquí para el tour? – pregunto.

-Así es, llegue temprano se puede decir que estoy muy curiosa por este tour y no me molesta esperar ¿tú también vienes por lo mismo? – pregunte y ella asintió, bien esta chica parecía querer preguntar algo más…

\- ¿Entonces de dónde vienes? – le pregunte para romper el hielo y dándole otra bocanada al cigarrillo no faltaba mucho para que se me terminara, exhale evitando que el humo le llegara.

\- ¿D-disculpe? -pregunto asombrada que fuera a ella que le preguntara y asentí sonriéndole.

-Si, sabes es aburrido que dos personas esperen en silencio, así que vamos a platicar un poco hasta que sea la hora después de todo ¿no se conversa mejor con un extraño que sabes no volverás a ver? - le sonreí alegremente, ella parecía un manojo de nervios, decidí ayudarla, la mano que no sostenía mi cigarrillo la puse discretamente detrás de mi espalda, moviendo la magia hacia ella, moviendo los hilos y conectándose, la haría más sincera solo duraría unas horas el encantamiento, supongo que todos necesitamos un día de tener la libertad de poder decir lo que quisiéramos sin pena, le sonreí.

\- ¿Entonces hay algo que quieras decirme? – le pregunte siendo esa la frase desencadenante de la magia para hacer su efecto, ella parpadeo como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño me miro, su postura se volvió más recta y su nerviosismo desaprecio, me miro casi enojada y… ¿emocionada?

-Con todo respeto señorita ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-dijo ella casi gritándome, oh esto no lo vi venir.

\- ¿Perdón? –pregunte tratando de entender de que hablaba esta chica.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y verse así?! ¿Cómo se atreve a verse…verse… tan… majestuosa? - dijo con la mano señalando mi cuerpo, fruncí el ceño por completo perpleja. 

-A su lado toda mujer se sentiría minúscula y algo excitada, parece una mujer fatal, toda vestida de negro como si acabara de salir del funeral de un marido que asesino para quedarse con su fortuna como una viuda negra…incluso me está haciendo dudar de mi sexualidad y eso que ¡tengo novio! Y lo amo mucho, pero si usted me preguntara si quisiera pasar un buen rato aceptaría toda echa un manojo de nervios, pero sin duda alguna, ¡mierda es injusto que mujeres así existan! -

Bueno, mierda no esperaba eso, antes y durante mis viajes hubo algunas personas que confesaron tener sentimientos hacia mi… románticos o simplemente sexuales sobra decir que agradecía sus gestos, pero no podía corresponderlos era así de simple, era la primera vez que alguien se enojaba conmigo por excitarlo sin siquiera decirle nada provocador, no es como si lo hiciera a propósito de todos modos, en silencio espere que la chica soltara todo, después de todo fue culpa mía su estado actual lo menos que podía hacer era aguantar su… ¿regaño?

\- ¡Y solo mira eso, fumando como una estrella de cine de antaño! ¿Cómo haces eso y lograr verse elegante? Si yo lo hiciera me vería como una burla de adicta a la nicotina sin futuro…-

\- ¿Terminaste? - le pregunte soltando una pequeña risa, terminando mi cigarrillo y apagándolo, ella me miro perpleja y luego asustada para pasar a avergonzada.

-Y-yo lo s-siento tanto no se…no sé qué me sucedió yo solo…-comenzó a disculparse rápidamente volviéndose una bola de nervios de nuevo.

-Tranquila azúcar, toma una gran bocanada de aire y hagamos como que esto no paso…-dije riendo, ella asintió en silencio, tomo una gran bocanada de iré y luego la soltó, asentí.

-Bien, entonces: hola soy Eleonor, un gusto en conocerte- dije sonriéndole, ese era mi nombre por ahora después de todo tenía que cambiar constantemente mi nombre e identidad debido a mi combo de inmortalidad y juventud eterna, había tenido ya tantos nombres que a veces era fácil olvidar mi verdadero nombre si no fuera por las inscripciones de los anillos creo que…ya lo habría olvidado.

Hace tanto que nadie me ha llamado por mi verdadero nombre…

-H-hola soy June un gusto en conocerte- respondió aliviada y nos dimos la mano, una vez echo eso ella pareció relajarse por fin, me miro y sabiendo que quería preguntarme algo, solo negué sonriendo, parecía una niña pequeña.

\- Parece que quieres preguntarme algo, vamos suéltalo June…- dije sonriéndole divertida ella asintió algo incomoda, pero no tanto como antes.

\- ¿Tu porque estás aquí? – pregunto ahora más seria y suspire bien podría decirle una verdad diluida.

-Por el tour, sé que por mi apariencia puede pensar que es lo último que haría, pero…sabes… ayer tuve un día complicado perdí a alguien importante para mí y supongo que necesitaba una distracción- respondí y ella me miro sorprendida y luego claramente culpable.

\- ¡O-oh! yo…lo lamento tanto… no debí… preguntar, lo lamento- respondió torpemente disculpándose, negué sonriendo, supongo que eso me ahorraba el explicar porque estaba vestida así, no mentía que cada vez que pasaba nuestro aniversario me sentía de la mierda y tardaba días en volver a sentirme en control de mi dolor, pero esto no duraría por mucho ya no habría una próxima vez para este dolor nunca más…

Solo debía ser paciente…

-No te preocupes…entonces no has respondido mi pregunta aun azúcar… ¿de dónde vienes? – le pregunte cambiando de tema para su alivio y el mío.

-¡Oh! Cierto una disculpa te eh bombardeado de preguntas y no eh respondido ninguna, lo lamento bueno no hay mucho que decir soy de california…- contesto y sin más comenzó a contarme su vida, tenía 21 y estaba por graduarse de la universidad, ella estaba aquí para hacer una tesis sobre nada más y menos que el famoso caníbal de Nueva Orleans, su vida, sus asesinatos y sobre todo su desaparición.

-Oh… así que estas aquí para completar tu tesis…-respondí mientras ella asentía alegremente y seguía contándome animada mente y casi obsesivamente sobre la vida de mi esposo o a menos lo que decían todos aquellos quienes no lo conocían, la ironía, todos lo que lo conocíamos no habíamos dicho más que un pio, él siempre fue una persona muy reservada, si era todo un hombre de show, pero, aunque decía mucho no contaba nada o a menos de sí mismo no.

Siempre escondiendo todo tras esa sonrisa, para él su privacidad lo era todo, su pasado, sus gustos, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones todo oculto, pero…una vez que lo conocías, cuando te ganabas su confianza, era cuando revelaba ya fuera por su propia boca o en demostraciones su yo verdadero era como ver el otro lado de la luna y si era sincera era la mejor parte de él, cuando veías la imagen entera del hombre que era…el dolor resonó con fuerza en mi pecho.

¡Maldición!... necesito otro cigarrillo

-Y lo mejor de todo es que nunca lo atraparon, jamás encontraron su cuerpo o alguna pista de a donde escapo…- siguió contándome y no me di cuenta hasta ahora que había sacado un cuaderno lleno de notas y recortes de impresiones de viejos periódicos, no necesite leer lo encabezados para saber que decían.

Ah, era verdad, para el resto del mundo al no encontrar el cuerpo suponían que el escapo a algún lugar y que vivió oculto, claro era lo que yo había querido, nunca hubiera permitido que pusieran sus manos sobre su cuerpo había matado por ello, era lo que él hubiera querido, una última gran despedida envuelta en misterio y cerciorándose de volverse una leyenda, para jamás ser olvidado.

Incluso con su último aliento siempre puso una sonrisa…

\- ¡Buen día! Bienvenidos todos al tour de la casa del caníbal por favor formen una fila- nos formamos y ambas dejamos nuestra conversación en pausa o por lo menos June, compramos lo boletos y tomamos asientos por supuesto June se sentó a mi lado para seguir conversando, sabía que nos tomaría 20 minutos en llegar recordaba bien que antes caminando nos tomaba una hora en llegar, pero siempre disfrutábamos el camino, charlando sobre nuestro día y darnos un respiro después de un largo día de trabajo, para reconectarnos después de estar gran parte del día separados, era un momento sagrado para nosotros simplemente caminar y charlar lo mas cotidiano siempre resulto ser lo más valioso para nosotros.

-Pero sabes lo más genial es que se descubrió según sus registros que él estaba casado- dijo animadamente y no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿qué? Lo…lo había olvidado…nuestro registro de matrimonio, no nos habíamos casado por la iglesia solo el civil para ahorrarnos un exasperante evento y además nosotros no éramos muy devotos, ¿un asesino caníbal y una bruja casándose en una iglesia? La imagen de eso siempre hizo reír a mi esposo…

¿Te imaginas que en el momento que pisáramos la iglesia nos quemáramos vivos?, ¡JA!... ¡eso sería todo un espectáculo!

\- ¿Eh? – dije sin pensarlo mirándola sorprendida nunca se me paso por la cabeza que alguien indagara tanto en su vida que descubriera nuestro matrimonio, fue algo privado y silencioso justo como queríamos, pero ahora ya no lo era y nunca jamás lo seria.

-¡Si! Era una chica de 26 años una tal Genevieve G. Santa Rosa, pero lo más curioso es que no hay fotos- no, solo había dos una la habíamos tenido en nuestro hogar en un pequeño marco sobre la chimenea y la otra en mi guardapelo que le había dado a el- ni tampoco registro que se casaran por la iglesia todo muy misterioso- 

\- ¿Y que más…sabes de la chica? - pregunte ahora tenía toda mi atención, ella abrió su cuaderno y me lo dio, mire las anotaciones y los recortes de periódicos y ahí estaba una copia vieja de nuestro registro de matrimonio, había olvidado lo bonita y elaborada que era la firma de mi marido, sonreí mientras el dolor que nunca se fue se combinó con la añoranza, pase de página y vi algo que no creí volver a ver, una foto de él, mi esposo, mi compañero, mi imbécil impertinente…mi Alastor, sonreía como siempre saludando a la cámara mientras caminaba al parecer estaba saliendo de su trabajo cuando se la tomaron y por la sonrisa que daba no estaba contento por eso, nunca le gusto que le tomaran fotos y menos sin su permiso.

Supongo que la única excepción fue la foto de nuestra boda…

\- ¿Es una lástima verdad era muy guapo? – dijo June a mi lado, asentí suspirando, era verdad ese tonto a pesar de todo era bien parecido y él lo sabía que era lo peor…lástima que nunca le funciono conmigo.

Toqué suavemente la foto recorriendo su rostro como lo había hecho con el cuándo lo tuve conmigo, ah era una imagen muy diferente con la que nos habíamos despedido, bajo un cielo frio de invierno, con la nieve cubierta de rojo y el también, sentía que mis ojos me picaban y comenzaba a tener un nudo en mi garganta y antes de poder perder más el control le devolví su cuaderno y la foto de él.

-Es de verdad una pena…-respondí sabiendo que ella no encontraría el segundo significado de mi respuesta, ella lo tomo de vuelta aun emocionada, mire por la ventana estábamos por llegar, mire la estructura vagamente familiar.

-Mira llegamos-

-Sí, lo hicimos- susurre, la añoranza y la tristeza fue quemada por la ira, tome una gran respiración, nunca me arrepentía de mis decisiones, pero estaba ya arrepintiéndome de venir a esta cosa, la casa frente a mí no era nuestro hogar, era una puta burla…

Bajamos del autobús di un fuerte taconazo al bajar para sacar un poco de mi ira, esta cosa, era más bien una estereotipada casa embrujada, no tenía nada que ver con nuestra casa con un estilo claramente de Nueva Orleans, esta parecía ser más la típica casa americana embrujada que usaban en películas retro de bajo presupuesto, incluso tenía un aspecto olvidado y descuidado, ni Alastor ni yo jamás hubiéramos permitido que nuestra casa se hubiera visto así, la pintura sucia y desquebrajada, la madera casi podrida aunque se veía que era pura imagen solo para espantar y lo peor de todo…

-El jodido jardín…- susurre casi escupiendo las palabras, a él le hubiera dado un ataque de rabia asesina al verlo y siendo sincera yo también tenía uno, el hermoso jardín que fue mi alegría y orgullo por el cual mi esposo me había alabado e incluso ayudado a hacer, era ahora solo pasto seco como paja incluso con el clima húmedo de aquí, lo único que sobrevivió después de todo este tiempo fue el sauce llorón que les daba una imagen triste al lugar ahora era más grande, lo único que quedo de nuestro hogar…

-Vaya es… ¿linda? - dijo June algo decepcionada bien ya éramos dos.

-Alguien pensaría que, por la imagen del hombre elegante y bien vestido, su casa se vería más…-

\- ¿Cómo una casa y no un escenario de mierda de película de terror? – respondí tajante, cuando todos bajaron de autobús de inmediato la chica que esperaba afuera de la casa sonriente nos dio la bienvenida y comenzó el tour pidiendo que entráramos, deje que todos entraran y mientras tanto me adentre al jardín, la hierba seca se rompió bajo mis pisadas llegue al sauce y toque su tronco rugoso pero lleno de vida.

-Hola viejo amigo- susurre recargando mi frente en su corteza, bajo la sombra de este mismo árbol, hubo lecturas y picnics improvisados en un día de verano, donde la brisa suave era un alivio para nosotros en un fin de semana cuando no queríamos salir, incluso un buen techo cuando nos acostábamos sobre el suave pasto para ver las estrellas en noches de insomnio para solo hablar hasta que volviera el sueño…

Ya nada de eso quedaba, solo recuerdos borrados por el tiempo…

Estaba tan enojada, quería gritar, llorar, incendiar de nuevo todo esto solo para que no volvieran a usar esta burla de casa, pero debí saberlo en el momento justo que vi nuestra casa cubierta por el fuego que esa imagen jamás volvería, había sido una estúpida en pensar que todo volvería a estar tal y como lo dejamos cuando ambos dejamos este lugar…

Suspire, tragándome todos mis sentimientos, me despedí de nuestro sauce y entre a la casa ahora ya no esperaba nada porque este ya no era nuestro hogar la esperanza que había tenido que así fuera murió, lo que vi la entrar no me sorprendió, todo era una imagen gris y opaca, los muebles eran viejos y simples de color café, pero de la época correcta parecía más que los habían comprado de una venta de garaje, las paredes amarillas eran horribles a comparación de las que teníamos antes mi esposo quería que nuestra sala tuviera nuestros colores favoritos negro y rojo sobra decirle que eso no quedaría bien así que dejamos una parte de la pared con un tapiz de dos tonos de rojo de rallas y la parte baja de blanco la chimenea era negra pero quedaba bien con el contraste, ahora esta casa no tenía chimenea para comenzar…

Me uní a June y los demás en el momento que la chica explicaba la vida y obra de mi corazón desde su nacimiento y obra como locutor de radio, hasta preguntarse por su pasatiempo de asesinato y canibalismo ¿habrá sido por alguna triste y tortuosa infancia, algún trauma mental? 

Oh simplemente le gustaba matar y comer gente y ya…

\- ¡Hey!, ¿Dónde estabas? te perdiste la introducción - me pregunto.

-Viendo el jardín es un asco- respondí encogiéndome los hombros, tome toda la paciencia que tenía y tome este grandioso tour sin que nadie lo supiera esto era un juicio y al final se decidirá si esta casa de mierda seguiría en pie o no.

Y el lado del fuego estaba ganando mientras más habitaciones conocíamos, con comentarios que no ayudaban en nada:

En la cocina con su horno que debía admitir era lindo, abrió un gabinete y todos dieron un jadeo de respuesta, era una cabeza falsa de un hombre…

-Imaginen lo tétrica que era su concina cada mañana y noche antes de cada comida-

¿Enserio creen que lo hubiera dejado hacer eso? Incluso el pensaría que eso sería de mal gusto lo más lejos que llegó era tener carne picada y molida incluso bistec, pero las cabezas jamás las tocaba.

O en el sótano que parecía más una masacre, pintura roja salpicada por todas partes, mesas llenas de cuchillos y otros instrumentos de tortura.

-Este cuarto imaginen cuantas víctimas murieron pidiendo auxilio y clemencia que nunca llego-

Bueno esto estaba demasiado asqueroso para ser de él, aunque los cuchillos son un acierto los tenía en perfecto estado y orden, pero lo demás es… todo aquí es demasiado.

Así continuo el tour que yo simplemente seguía en un silencioso enojo y resignación hasta llegar a la sala de nuevo diciendo cuantas víctimas no engaño aquí para luego comérselas lo cual ya era una exageración, tanto mi esposo como yo jamás invitamos a nadie aquí, era nuestro hogar nuestra zona segura, lejos de vecinos y otras personas que nos molestaran o juzgaran en especial a un hombre blanco por casarse con una mujer con piel morena y con gran fama de bruja claro era otra época pero durante ese tiempo era duro ser mujer y no tener el color de piel correcto.

Al terminar el tour salí ya con alivio, miré la casa y la decisión estaba tomada…

-Eleonor no fue lo que esperaba, pero fue…-

\- ¿Una mierda falsa? -

-Entretenido- dijo riéndose, pero asintió, miro como yo la casa.

-Es que esto no parece real, es decir si era un asesino y un caníbal, pero…era humano y es decir viendo esta casa y el interior ¿quien quisiera vivir aquí? Se supone que una casa debe hacerte sentir aliviado y seguro y esto no te hace sentir eso y además si se hubiera visto así desde el primer asesinato lo hubiera atrapado y solo por ver su casa sabrías que hay algo mal con el tipo-

Solté una carcajada, claro, por supuesto, él era humano, aunque no lo pareciera yo también, eso era lo que más olvidaba la humanidad que aquellos que cometían horribles actos al final seguían siendo y serian humanos, que querían sentirse: amados y seguros…

\- ¡Ja!, es verdad tienes toda la razón, June eres toda una muñequita de vudú- dije terminado de reírme limpiando una lagrima de la esquina de mis ojos debajo de mis lentes.

\- ¿Muñequita de vudú? - pregunto curiosa y asentí.

-Significa que eres una caja de sorpresas, ¡vamos azúcar! exploremos la mejor parte de Nueva Orleans… a menos… a menos que ¿tengas algo que hacer? –le pregunte ya lista para irme no tenía problema en caminar hasta mi próximo destino, pero tener compañía tampoco era malo.

Ella me miro como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo era verde.

\- ¿E-enserio quiere que la acompañe? ¿yo? –pregunto y asentí, ella sonrió y asintió comenzamos a caminar por las calles solitarias pero tranquilas, saqué otro cigarrillo y le encendí el alivio vino rápido porque enserio necesitaba esto después de un trago tan amargo, June me miraba sorprendida.

-Wow, ¿me puedes enseñar a hacer eso? –pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Tus fumas? -

-No lo odio, pero si me viera así de elegante con uno seguro seduciría mi novio rápidamente- respondí y solté otra carcajada negando 

Durante nuestro camino de vuelta a la pequeña y bulliciosa civilización platicamos tranquilamente, de nuestras vidas, claro en mi caso alteradas y de su tranquila vida, su novio y que quería ser historiadora.

\- ¿Entonces nació en New York, pero creció aquí en Nueva Orleans? - pregunto y asentí.

-Wow al verla no pensé eso, perdón no es por juzgar…-

-Tranquila no eres la primera que piensa que soy de otro lado por mi tono de piel, azúcar- respondí ya sin inmutarme después de todo este tiempo siempre me sentí orgullosa por mi piel y por el origen de mis padres eso jamás cambio sin importar cuantas personas pensaran lo contrario.

Fuera la época que fuera…

-Bueno eso no la hace menos hermosa, me gustaría no ser tan normal, por menos todos la notan vaya a donde vaya, en el tour todos la veían y no podían dejar de admirarla, si tuviera un poco de su presencia por lo menos me tomarían enserio- 

La mire bueno si tenía un aspecto joven e inocente pero aún estaba creciendo, estaba en su etapa más importante en conocerte a ti mismo y lo que querías…

\- ¿Eres amada? -pregunte

\- ¿Disculpe? -

\- ¿Eres amada? ¿Por tus padres, hermanos, amigos y tu novio? – le pregunte de nuevo.

-Yo sí, eso creo… si- respondió no muy segura, pero era lo que necesitaba, le sonreí.

-Entonces eso es todo lo que necesitas, no necesitas verte como nadie más si con tu aspecto actual eres amada en todos los aspectos, no necesitas nada más, ¿porqué de que sirve verse bien, si estás sola y todos lo que amas ya no estas contigo? - dije tomando una bocanada de mi cigarrillo y soltándolo el humo mirando el cielo.

-Tiene razón supongo que es mejor ser normal y amada que hermosa y sola- 

-Ese es el espíritu azúcar ahora vamos por algo de tomar, me muero de sed y se dé un lugar excelente-

Ambas termínanos en lo que parecía un burdel de antaño una de las pocas cosas que me alegro aun existieran claro estaba un poco más modernizado pero lo esencial seguía aquí, ahora era un bar- antro y ahí estábamos nosotras en una mesa tomando en mi caso un vodka con jugo de naranja y ella una piña colada.

-Oh, este lugar es bonito como un burdel de antaño- dijo June tomando de su bebida y asentí sonriendo.

-Así es en la noche se pone mejor, pero por ahora es un lindo lugar para tomar una bebida tranquila y escuchar música- respondí, tomado un sorbo de mi bebida.

\- ¿Es verdad, aunque le puedo preguntar algo? - me pregunto ahora tímida.

-Seguro azúcar, dispara- dije sabiendo la pregunta y tratando de evitar el elefante en el cuarto.

\- ¿Les va a dar una oportunidad o va a esperar que la mesa se llene de bebidas? – preguntó mirando la mesa llena de distintas bebidas de hombres que me las enviaron como regalos para acercarme a ellos y aceptar sus invitaciones a lo que sabía era solo sexo o un besuqueo sin sentido y los había ignorado como si no existieran, me encogí los hombros.

-No les pedí las bebidas y además no estoy interesada, si alguien quiere mi atención debe de tener las bolas de hablarme cara a cara- respondí exasperada como si una bebida fuera una buena forma de iniciar una plática con alguien quien para empezar solo querías una cosa y no era un platica tranquila y conocer lo que pensara esa persona, cuando lo que el otro pensaba era como llegar más rápido a lo que tenía entre las piernas.

-Señorita, el señor del fondo le manda esta bebida- llego otra vez el meso con un cosmo, mire a donde el mesero apuntaba, un hombre que se veía con dinero, una esposa e hijos esperándolo en algún lugar, me saludo a lo que yo solo agite la mano y me voltee, suspire.

-Deja la bebida aquí, gracias y prometo dejarte una buena propina- le dije y asintió sonriendo.

-Bien, con esto van 8 bebidas y 8 hombres que ruegan porque los mires un poco- dijo June riendo, negué ninguno me interesaba y más cuando yo ya amaba a alguien, jugué con el anillo en mi mano si él estuviera aquí ninguna bebida estaría aquí y más porque él ya se las hubiera tomado y juzgado a las bebidas y a quien las mando.

-Querida, quien piense que puedes hablarle por este alcohol barato merece la muerte…

-Y seguirán así- respondí suspirando y terminado mi vodka.

-Mmmm…Eleonor ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? –

\- ¿Mmmm? -

\- ¿Estás casada? - me pregunto, no me sorprendí y asentí.

-Sip felizmente casada, amo a ese imbécil impertinente-respondí riendo un poco por la cara que puso por llamar a mi esposo así, aun cuando técnicamente por el juramento que hicimos ya no lo estuviéramos, era viuda pero no me sentía así…

\- ¡Oh! entonces es por eso que tú, no…- dijo entendiendo y asentí.

-Sip no dejare que tengan lo que quieren y menos si no tienen los huevos para venir a búscalo- respondí tajante un poco más salto para que escucharan, ambas no reímos. 

Al salir después de ir por un poco de comida caminamos y hablamos hasta el anochecer para poder disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Nueva Orleans caminamos por las calles llenas de gente y la música de jazz sonaba espléndidamente, tarare al ritmo de las canciones con June a mi lado mirando todo asombrada.

\- ¿Y entonces dónde está? – me pregunto y supe a quien se refería, bueno…

-Ahora está en otro lugar azúcar y en poco tiempo viajaré para ir a verlo, él ya debe estarme esperando- respondí, ella entendió lo que quería que entendiera.

-Oh entonces ira de viaje a verlo, ¿Por qué se separaron? - pregunto y me encogí los hombros.

-Sucedieron cosas, algunos problemas y tuvo que irse primero, pero ya lo extraño demasiado, me eh divertido y visto muchas cosas mientras viajaba, iré a donde mi corazón esta- respondí deteniéndome y supe que era hora de separarnos.  
-Entones supongo que aquí nos separamos June fue un placer conocerte y gracias por acompañarme- dije y ella parpadeo sorprendida, pero asintió con algo de pena.

-Si yo también me divertí y el jumbo y los bísquets fueron increíbles, gracias por mostrarme esto Eleonor y por todo lo demás también- respondió y me dio un abrazo rápido y nervioso se lo devolví, la acompañe al tranvía que la llevaría a su hotel, cuando este dio la parada ella me volteo a ver.

\- ¿Nos…nos volveremos a ver? -pregunto y le sonreí.

-Si así lo quiere el tiempo dirá azúcar, pero me alegra haberte conocido en todo caso, recuerda esto: eres hermosa, eres valiosa y sobre todo eres inteligente si alguien te dice lo contrario puede irse a la mierda- sin que se lo esperará, le di un beso en la frente acompañada por un pequeño hechizo de la suerte, esperaba que le fuera útil, ella parpadeo aturdida ya fuera por el beso o la magia, talvez ambas, casi como un zombi la envié adentro del tranvía y baje para despedirla.

Ella saco su cabeza por la ventana y agito su mano más sonriente que nunca, le devolví el gesto y la vi perderse en la distancia.

-Bien, hora del espectáculo- sonreí dando media vuelta.

.....

La luz cálida y naranja combinada con los tonos rojos y blancos eran hermoso, el regalo de la vida misma como el sol que nos daba luz, la bendición del fuego y también la maldición de que este lo consumía todo dejando ceniza negra sin vida…

-Un regalo apropiado- vi como el fuego se hacía más grande cubriendo la casa por completo mientras yo en la acera de enfrente miraba todo tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho por supuesto no había necesitado entrar a esta para llenarla de fuego, pero aun así era divertido verlo, el olor de la madera quemada lleno el aire, el humo negro cubrió el cielo estrellado donde la luna casi llena reinaba el cielo 

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero… ¿ya no pasamos por esa fase, amor? – susurre, un crujido resonó, ¡oh! se estaba cayendo el techo, con un fuerte golpe y crujido este callo, sonreí, en poco tiempo lo bomberos llegarían y lo apagarían necesitaba que esto se consumiera más rápido no dejaría ni los cimientos para que lo volvieran a construir, un regalo de nuestra parte por convertir nuestro hogar en un entretenimiento barato y ni siquiera de los graciosos. 

-Dejemos que arda hasta el cielo cariño- y manipule mi magia, el viento a mi alrededor se volvió alocado como si una gran tormenta estuviera aquí y ahora, envolvió la casa convirtiéndose en un tornado de fuego que crecía y crecía, un sentimiento poderoso lleno mi cuerpo alce mis brazos al cielo, abrazando mi poder, ¡sintiéndome tan libre!, este sentimiento… siempre perseguiría este sentimiento, solté una risa que se perdió en el viento.

Por un momento en todo el día no sentí dolor, me sentía más allá del páramo de todo aquello creado por el hombre, era el viento y el fuego, libre, caótica, arrasando con todo a mi paso sin dejar piedra sin mover, era la adicción de perderme y encontrarme, de pertenecerle a alguien y no pertenecerle a nadie, dos fuerzas chocando y juntándose…si…esto… esto…

-Esto es lo que siento por ti cariño, el caos, la locura y la deliciosa libertad del amor que me diste…pronto…pronto iré por ti, mi dulce amor- cante al viento como una dulce canción y justo cuando estaba llegando al crescendo de mi poder me detuve, el viento ceso y del cielo comenzó a llover nieve negra, lenta como una danza, mire a mi objetivo donde solo quedo una mancha negra y oscura como un portal a la oscuridad del infierno mismo, bien.

-Oh, vaya tragedia-susurre riéndome, mire a mi sauce que seguía de pie intacto sin quemadura alguna, ese sería nuestro legado, le mande un beso de despedida me di media vuelta y camine hacia mi hotel, con mi vestido alborotado y mi pelo espolvoreado de ceniza, en el camino ya lejos vi pasar a un camión de bomberos a toda velocidad, solté una risa algo malvada y comencé a cantar…

Bajo la luna llena,  
en una noche otoñal,  
las brujas vuelan y cantan…

Ríen y bailan,  
Pero te cuidado,  
Si te encuentras a una,  
Tu corazón perderás,  
Para toda la eternidad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Wow! un mes pasa volando... no creen? en fin gracias por leer espero que te gustara ;)


	4. El Amor de un Súcubo

No hay nada más hermoso y noble que la obsesión…

Encontrar algo a lo que no puedas despegarte no importa cuanto lo intentes, sin importar cuánto daño te haga, el dolor es preferible al separarte del aquello porque es peor vivir dolorosamente con ello que vivir sin eso…

Esos fueron los pensamientos que por la mente del demonio de la radio pasaron, no era una sorpresa para el tener ese tipo de monólogos internos cuando estaba solo, caminado por las calles de su territorio, era una sección del infierno muy distinta a las otras ambientada en la época en la que el vivió, claro eso no era lo único distintivo de esta y era que todo era muy…normal y armonioso, mientras que las calles del resto del pentagrama era un desastre caótico, sucio y oscuro como si fuera la peor parte de cualquier gran ciudad, el territorio del gran demonio de la radio era por mucho a comparación del resto, un lugar grandioso para vivir, las calles estaban limpias e iluminadas, los demonios paseaban con tranquilidad y el sonido de coches y transeúntes era un ruido de fondo no molesto sino más bien agradable el sonido de la vida misma en la ciudad: casi idéntico a cuando estaba vivos incluso en el infierno, pensaban los demonios que visitan o vivían en el lugar, aquí las guerras territoriales no les afectaban en lo más mínimo porque nadie en su sano juicio retaría al demonio de la radio y es que él tenía una reputación que ningún otro overlord tenía y era que desde su primer día en el lugar literalmente masacro su propia escala hasta el título.

Alastor el demonio de la radio daba miedo y eso en el infierno era algo importante, aunque para él era divertido y hasta cierto punto era un orgullo causar eso en cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino también era… tremendamente aburrido, si las primeras décadas fue emocionante, satisfactorio saber que su trabajo de masacrar a los overlords de antaño daba muy buenos frutos, que su mas grande trabajo y obra, fue reconocido y escuchado por miles, pero…

-Ahora, escuchar la misma canción todo el tiempo es aburrido- si era verdad el disfrutaba del miedo que venía con el respeto, pero después de décadas de lo mismo ahora era aburrido, normal, tedioso y no había nada peor que eso.

Claro salir de su territorio eh ir al centro del pentagrama que era una zona neutral se volvió una costumbre para no aburrirse, era un lugar donde siempre pasaba algo, algún caos o pelea en proceso y era un buen entretenimiento o incluso causarlos el mismo era igual de gratificante, pero…

-Incluso es se volvió aburrido también- por eso estaba tan desesperado por algo que lo sacara de la misma rutina de décadas por eso la idea de un hotel para la absurda idea de rehabilitar pecadores era tan divertida, quería de ver en primera cara el fracaso de cada alma que pensara que podría ser merecedor de algo mejor que el infierno, además ninguno aquí estaba por haber sido una buena persona, incluido el mismo.

Sonrió aún más mientras caminaba por el gran parqué que se encontraba en el centro de su territorio era un lugar tranquilo lleno de árboles y césped verde y perfectamente recortado así como arbustos llenos de perfectas rosas rojas y negras, claro toda esta vegetación era una ilusión que el mismo había creado después de todo aquí nada así podría crecer naturalmente, aun recordaba cuando llego, este lugar era un basurero, claro estaban en le infierno pero eso no ameritaba a vivir como ratas y dejo muy en claro cuando tomo este territorio como suyo que este lugar cambiaria a algo más… presentable.

Nadie puso ni un pero a eso y si alguien se oponía bueno…nunca acababa bien para dicho sujeto, de esa forma su territorio de volvió un lugar envidiable, algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso de llamarlo suyo y sobre todo un lugar en el que cuando su esposa llegara vivirían dignamente, camino sin prisa por el camino lleno de vegetación mirando tranquilamente los árboles, siempre acompañado del sonido cambiante de las estaciones incluso cuando él no hablaba siempre estaba diciendo algo, claro es solo era un aviso de quien estaba cerca y todo demonio del área practicante salía huyendo del lugar…

En su camino se detuvo, miro uno de los rosales donde una rosa negra plenamente abierta tenía ya un pétalo marchito, con un movimiento cuidadoso y suave arranco la flor, esta se marchito por completo y se volvió polvo en cuestión de segundos, claro siendo una ilusión una vez arrancada solo se disolvía, miro el magnífico parque se había esmerado en hacer: arboles grandes y frondosos, arbustos llenos de rosas con sus colores, pasto siempre verde y perfecto, a ella le encantaría verlo, a su bruja siempre le gustaron las plantas no por nada vivieron tan lejos de cualquier vecino entrometido y lejos de la ciudad, claro sus pasatiempos fueron un factor importante más bien fue porque ella tendría un amplio jardín para cuidar, no solo planto cosas para sus brebajes y medicinas si no también solo por el gusto de hacerlo, su jardín fue un espectáculo hermoso, lleno de flores de todos los colores, enredaderas en flor que cubrían la cerca metálica y las plantas de lavanda justo en la entrada de esta, siempre fueron un alivio calmante al volver a casa su jardín parecía más un pedazo del edén en la tierra, le tomo años hacerlo pero valió la pena, ella estaba orgullosa de su jardín y más del sauce que ambos plantaron al comprar la casa al que le puso un encantamiento de protección para que nunca nada le pasara, su jardín siempre fue su orgullo y alegría.

Era por eso que su territorio tenia tantas áreas verdes, no solo para verse bien y de presumir su poder si no porque a ella le gustarían claro si ella lo deseaba podría quitarlas en un segundo, pero la conocía demasiado bien, su esposa no lo querría… las amaría incluso pondría algunas ideas para más áreas verdes y…

Sin previo aviso sintió un profundo y desgarrador dolor en el pecho, ¡ah! claro la maldición que los ataba ya con las décadas había aprendido a no mostrar indico alguno de que estaba sufriendo dolor eso le funcionó muy bien en enfrentamientos su tolerancia al dolor fue envidiable, muchos en su lugar ya hubieran sucumbido por la maldición de su querida esposa, un tormento siempre presente y silencioso que solo el mismo portador podría activar y con solo un pensamiento era: retorcido, cruel, intimo y extremadamente original, era el sello único de su esposa.

-Como se esperaría de ella- susurro alegremente arrancando otra rosa imperfecta en su obra, el polvo negro bailo en el aire como nieve, alguien más en su lugar ya hubiera navegado hacia la locura eterna pero el no, como prometió aguantaría este castigo hasta su llegada, aunque había veces en que era más difícil manejarlo como el día de su aniversario cuando la maldición tomaba más fuerza, esta maldición prefirió verlo como el mayor gesto de amor que solo él tenía el privilegio de tener, cada vez que el dolor lo reprendía imaginaba que ella estaba frente a él con su delicada mano enterrada en su pecho sangrante asfixiando su corazón, implacable y dulcemente, esa imagen siempre lo hizo sonreír, con eso en mente abrazo el dolor en su pecho y lo acepto como una parte de sí mismo que era apreciada y hasta cierto punto obsesiva.

-Después de todo este hilo es lo único que realmente nos une querida- con un movimiento ya instintivo palpo el guardapelo en su bolsillo y con un movimiento enérgico reanudo su caminata hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos y sobre todo a ver a una amiga.

Una amiga algo molesta…

Pero después de todo este tiempo una amiga después de todo, era hora de visitar a Mimzy.

.....

Uno de los muchos lugares más visitados y lujosos del infierno era el cabaret: Luna Roja, era un hermoso lugar para espectáculos musicales día y noche, como la temática del territorio al que pertenecía era todo brillante y oscuro, la propietaria Mimzy a pesar de su apariencia era una jefa exigente que siempre pedía no más que la perfección sus bailarinas, sus meseros, cocineros y todo aquel que trabajara para ella, teniendo unos de los lugares más renombrados del infierno siempre pedía lo mejor, la mejor comida, la mejor bebida, todo debía ser perfecto, en especial porque habían visto a cierto demonio de rojo caminado cerca del cabaret, debía de demostrarle que elegirla a ella para dirigir este lugar fue su mejor opción y talvez ser algo más…

Mirando el ensayo de un nuevo número que durante meses sus chicas estaban practicando, estaba muy cerca de ser perfecto…

-Bien, otra vez ya tienen el ritmo, ahora coordinen mejor, nadie sale de aquí hasta que esto esté perfecto- sentencio dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y dándole un sorbo a su copa de champagne, ella había trabajado duro para que este lugar tuviera la reputación que tenía: demonios de nombre, overlords e incluso la realeza habían pisado ese lugar y se había ido deseosos de volver a regresar…

Mirando absorta el ensayo buscando el más mínimo error sin percatarse que un demonio se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído unas palabras que hicieron brincar su corazón.

Alastor estaba aquí…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó el sonido de cambiantes estaciones de radio con un zapateo parecido al de cascos sobre la madera, los clientes que estaban bebiendo tranquilamente se pusieron tensos y evitaron hacer ruidos o incluso voltear a ver a la figura que opaco todo con su aura pesada y oscura… el poder que tenía hacía temblar a cualquiera, el demonio de la radio había llegado…

\- ¡Hola querida Mimzy! Tiempo sin verte- dijo el animadamente dando una gran sonrisa afilada, su figura recta, su traje rojo impecable, ese poder que hizo caer a Overlords antiguos era todo lo que ella deseo en alguien, todo un caballero de antaño, poderoso como ningún otro, ella había conocido a muchos hombres, pero a ninguno como el…

\- ¡Alastor, cariño bienvenido! ¿una bebida? – pregunto ella rápidamente levantándose de su silla para darle la bienvenida al alto demonio, claro ella en su forma de demonio a penas le llego al estómago, aunque en su vida human tampoco fue mucho más alta, bueno no le importaba ahora su querido Alastor estaba aquí y nada más importaba…

-No me molestaría querida, sería lo de siempre- respondió y le dio un asentimiento, ella de inmediato miro al bar y dio un chasquido y el demonio entendió con un asentimiento.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí cariño? -ella le pregunto alegremente y el levanto sus hombros con un elegante movimiento.

-Solo quería ver cómo van las cosas por aquí- dijo ambos se sentaron en la mesa mientras las bailarinas aun seguían haciendo la coreografía, pero ahora más tensas por la llegada del nuevo visitante, Mimzy vio eso y no las culpaba, pero a comparación de ellas Alastor ya no la hacía estremecerse o por lo menos ya no de miedo…

-Tomen cinco minutos chicas- dijo y todas huyeron del escenario a lo que Alastor soltó una risa con interferencia, la bebida de Alastor no tardó en llegar y una vez que dio un sorbo a su bebida sabía que comenzaría la plática.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas querida, todo bien? - pregunto mirando el lugar, claro todo estaba impecable, paredes blancas de mármol, el piso de azulejos negros y candelabros grandes y brillantes bajo las luces todo con adornos dorados y simétricos intrincados, a sus ojos todo parecía bien, pero las cosas que podrían ir mal son las que no estaban a simple vista.

-Oh por ahora todo bien, el ultimo exterminio me dejo sin varios trabajadores, pero contrate más y están siendo capacitados para que no cometan más errores- respondió ella dándole un sorbo a su bebida y el asintió riendo.

\- ¡Oh el exterminio! Que cosa tan divertida, un recordatorio del castigo al que estamos condenados por un dios bastante cuestionable- el respondió riendo con el ruido de risas acompañándolo, ella asintió sonriendo, ¡oh podría verlo por siempre!, suspiro mientras la plática era puramente de negocios fluida y animada, una parte de ella quemaba por tocar su mano lenta y suavemente con un toque coqueto pero la experiencia le había enseñado que a él no le gustaba que lo tocasen, por lo tanto no importaba cuanto quemase por dentro esa necesidad de hacerlo no lo haría, sintió un calor en su vientre ¡oh! las desventajas de ser un súcubo enamorado, ella no era unos de los poderosos súcubos de la corte de Lilith hermosos y seductores como nada en el infierno, ella supuso que había sido ese tipo de demonio por su habilidad de engañar a las personas en vida y más a hombres, siempre fue divertido engañarlos ya fuera en apuestas o por amor y diversión, hasta que por culpa de unos de sus imbéciles amantes termino muerta y cayendo en el infierno…

Se dio cuenta del poco poder que tenía, peor aún no tenía nada ni nadie en un momento de desesperación en que estuvo a punto de gracias sus habilidades de súcubo entrar en el negocio horrible de la pornografía y prostitución que lo encontró a él, su querido Alastor vio que ella tenía potencial para algo más que solo bailar y abrir las piernas para cualquier idiota con dinero, ya fuera por su habilidad de apostadora o por su determinación a hacer las cosas a la perfección le dio el control de este cabaret con la condición que lo volverlo el lugar más elegante y alegre de los nueve círculos de infierno, una vez el trato estuvo echo y con su gran ayuda fue posible esto, aunque el nombre aun la tenía con dudas lo acepto como una petición o más bien orden.

Por supuesto no solo basto en salvarla para enamorase de él, todo lo que era Alastor era irresistible para ella, siempre animado y sonriendo, pero maliciosamente calculador, actuaba como todo un caballero de corazón, pero no tenía en reparos en matar sin distinción, guapo con una voz irresistible, ¡ah! todo el sueño de una chica infernal como ella, claro que no era tonta sabía que muchas otras y otros veían lo mismo que ella pero por más extraño que le parecía nunca lo había visto con una pareja o amante ni nada parecido, siempre estaba solo incluso en eventos importantes siempre estaba sin pareja alguna…

Y eso le dio esperanzas que él se fijara en ella más como compañera, amante o incluso esposa porque a comparación de otras tenía más comunicación con el que ellos, aun cuando muchas cosas seguían siendo un misterio como: ¿de qué forma murió?, ¿de dónde venía todo el poder que tenía siendo el un alma humana?, ¿Cuáles eran sus pasatiempos?, ¿Por qué no le gustaba que lo tocaran?, ¿o porque nunca tenia nadie a su lado?

Eran demasiadas preguntas sin responder lo que lo hacían más misterioso y en su opinión más deseable, él era inalcanzable como uno hermoso rubí cortado a la perfección protegido por una vitrina de caoba pulida, así que ella tomo el primer paso para entrar en su corazón, le propuso jugar un juego como súcubo tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma y apariencia a la que mejor se adaptara a su víctima para inducirlo a la lujuria, podría volverse una mujer rubia y alta con medidas perfectas por la que cualquier hombre bajaría sus pantalones, o una chica pelirroja con una mirada feroz y seductora las posibilidades eran enormes lo malo era que no importaba cuantas formas tomara Alastor nunca reacciono…si le decían que eran hermosas pero…no sentía nada…

Nada de lujuria o deseo… ¡era estresante!, pero tenía paciencia de encontrar una apariencia que a él le gustara y si esa apariencia le gustaba no tendría problemas en tomarla por el siempre, la sola idea de que la llevara a la cama siempre la ponía mojada y deseosa, ¡no! debía de serenarse tenía que encontrarla…talvez… ¡hoy fuera el día! ¡Podía sentirlo!

-Alastor querido, ¿quisieras jugar antes de irte? –le pregunto Mimzy sonriéndole a lo que Alastor frunció el ceño levemente, pero asintió.

-Está bien querida, después de todo siempre es divertido verte perder en tu propio juego- respondió el divertido a lo que ella dio un puchero, pero sonrió determinada.

-Bien querido, siento que hoy ganare, prepárate para que te deje sin habla- 

El demonio de la radio dio una risa de cansancio, sentía algo de pena por Mimzy no entendía que ganaría ella con este juego que le había propuesto, ¿talvez fue por su orgullo como súcubo fue herido porque él no sentía nada por ella sin importar que forma tomara? en ese caso él no tenía la culpa, era solo que nunca le mostro algo que le interesara, claro le mostró hermosas apariencias de múltiples mujeres de todas las tallas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas, de pelo negro incluso experimento con otros colores como plateado y rojo, con pelo largo, corto, ondulado y lacio, con curvas y no tan curvilíneas, con apariencia frágil casi enfermizas hasta más rellenas y dotas pero no sentía nada… era como ver joyas si eran hermosas pero no sentía deseo por ellas…

Claro talvez fuera porque usaba los entandares de belleza de la época en que habían vivido, donde para los hombres no había nada más hermoso que una chica blanca como el papel, delgada, frágil y rubia y claro los ojos azules nunca faltaron, esa era el tipo de chica que todos los hombres buscaban…

Era una pena que su tipo fuera todo lo contraria a ello, en su momento no supo que tenía un tipo hasta que su esposa le robo el corazón, desde ese momento nada le parecía más hermoso y deseable que su piel morena que si bien era repudiada por ello, ella lo tomo como si fuera una revolución contra todo lo dictado y se enorgullecía de tenerla y de sus raíces…

-¡Esta es la piel con la que nací! ¿si me disculpara por tenerla? ¿también tendría que discúlpame por nacer?

Eso siempre predio fuego a su pecho: su chica revolucionaria, su bruja que no tenía miedo a nada ni nadie fuera hombre o mujer todos cayeron cuando cruzaron la línea de su paciencia, esos tontos solo fueron un ejemplo divertido, sintió de nuevo el dolor en su pecho, así que para distraerse miro la nueva apariencia que le mostro Mimzy…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? – dijo mostrándome una mujer de pelo negro largo y rizado, ojos verdes grandes eh inocentes, alta y delgada, la mire.

-No, nada- respondió riendo tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Mimzy frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato cambio a otra forma, otra mujer tomo su lugar siendo más una diablesa de piel roja y pelo blanco con ojos rojos, oh eso era nuevo.

Pero igual de inefectivo…

\- ¡Oh! ¿estas ampliando tu catalogo querida? – le pregunto y ella asintió, aunque no feliz porque vio que no lo afecto en lo absoluto, nada de deseo ni lujuria…

-Bueno si no funciona lo humano probare con lo demoniaco- respondió decidida y él se encogió los hombro bueno entonces estaría aún más fuera de su tipo, claro no sabía que apariencia tendría su esposa al llegar pero fuera la fuera estaba seguro que no cambiaría lo que sentiría por ella, porque eso era lo que más le faltaba a las mujeres en las que cambiaba Mimzy, esa presencia que atraía tu mirada como una inevitable tormenta que sabias que llegaba pero no podrías hacer nada apara detenerla solo mirar su poder y esconderte, en su caso camino bajo la tormenta dejando que lo empapara hasta los huesos, sin duda alguna fue un gusto cantar y bailar bajo su lluvia.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Él sabía que era alguien inquieta siempre en movimiento incluso quieta estaba haciendo algo, siempre buscando y aprendiendo, aunque a veces en raros casos se detenía y se encerraba en su mente en absoluto silencio y quietud esos momentos siempre lo preocuparon eh intrigaron ¿Qué pasaba por su mente que la dejaba quieta y silenciosa? ¿Qué hacía que esa tormenta andante se calmara? 

-Alastor… ¿eres feliz? ¿te… gusta que alguien como yo este a tu lado? 

Sus preguntas al despertar de su trance siempre lo tomaron con la guardia baja, pero siempre las respondía o eludía lo mejor que podía, ella se daba cuenta de eso y lo dejaba pasar talvez fuera porque sabía lo incomodaba o no tenía una respuesta inmediata y honesta…

\- ¿Alastor? ¡querido ya no puedo más! - la voz de Mimzy lo saco de sus recuerdos mientras el dolor entumecía su pecho, sin desvanecer su sonrisa miro al súcubo cansado y derrotado, bien otro juego que gana sin mover un dedo, cosa graciosa.

\- ¿Entonces es todo por hoy Mimzy querida? – pregunto el demonio de la radio aún más sonriente, ya listo para irse, había terminado su bebida y sabía que todo estaba en orden ya no tenía asuntos que atender en el lugar.

\- ¡No espera! Yo…quisiera intentarlo una vez más, pero esta vez las reglas cambian- exclamo Mimzy se veía cansada, pero aún más determinada, Alastor la miro, bueno no tenía nada mejor que hacer bien podría gastar un poco más de tiempo antes de irse, se encogió los hombros.

-Bien querida ya que pareces tan determinada y puede que esto sea divertido…pero el tiempo es valioso así que tiene dos intentos más y será todo- sentencio él y ella asintió.

-Yo quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, hasta ahora solo eh caminado en completa oscuridad por lo menos quisiera saber qué tipo de mujer o… ¿Prefieres a los…-

\- ¡Oh no! Mimzy mis inclinaciones son hacia las mujeres en eso no estas equivocada- respondió cortando al súcubo, claro era un poco tarde que ella a penas se diera cuenta de que sin información de su parte ella nunca daría en el blanco, más aún sin saber sus preferencias, a veces se preguntaba como seguía jugando esto sin saber si quiera lo básico, bueno no es como si él le hubiera dado alguna pista ni nada parecido, nunca pregunto y el jamás dijo una palabra eso era lo que lo hacía tan divertido a veces molesto pero lo entretenía por lo menos. 

-Bien entonces pongo las reglas querida, en cada intento tienes tres preguntas que puedes hacerme no mas no menos ¿te parece justo? - pregunto y el súcubo asintió sonriendo, su sonrisa se volvió malvada claro que el respondería solo faltaba que ella hiciera las preguntas correctas claro…

-Bien…primera pregunta… ¿te gustan altas o bajas? - 

-Mmmm…en eso sería un punto medio querida- recordaba bien que su esposa le llegaba a los hombros y a la barbilla si usaba tacones, su estatura siempre la frustro un poco ya que eso le restaba un poco llegar a ser intimidante a sus ojos y sobre todo era igual de entretenido verla tratar de llegar a los estantes más altos de la casa sin ayuda de una escalera o silla, terca como era nunca pedía ayuda…

-Bien eh…segunda pregunta ¿la forma las prefieres demoniacas o más humanas? – 

\- Humanas-respondió sin vacilar no es como si eso fuera una gran ayuda, pero igual prometió hacerlo, el súcubo asintió se veía que se estaba rebanado su cabeza en busca de buenas preguntas hasta que hizo la primera buena pregunta después de un largo tiempo…

\- ¿Te gustan chicas…con piel…blanca? –

\- ¡Oh! Primera pregunta interesante querida pero no, no me interesan las chicas de piel blanca-respondió y ella lo miro sorprendida a lo que el sonrió con algo parecido a orgullo, del mismo modo que cuando estaba vivo todos le preguntaron por qué y el simplemente se encogió los hombros, no le importaba el color de la piel, si su esposa hubiera tenido la piel blanca igual la hubiera amado, pero una vez que lo atrapo todo lo que ella era, fue lo más hermoso para él y resulto tener la piel morena así que para él no había nada mejor…

Era así de simple…

-Vaya que gustos tan exóticos tienes querido-respondió ella con el mismo tono que antes todos usaron, eso siempre le causó molestia, no le sorprendía el por qué su bruja siempre estuviera en guardia con el tema de su color de piel, en todo caso siempre fue un gusto encargarse de ellos por ella…

-No soy alguien conformista Mimzy querer lo que todos quieren es aburrido- respondió el con un tono serio y su sonrisa tenía una puntiaguda molestia, el súcubo capto que lo había molestado y siguió prefiriendo dejar el tema, pero tomando nota de ello…

-B-bien, ¿y el cabello como lo prefieres? - dijo a lo que él sonrió ahora con tranquilidad de nuevo, su garra golpeo su barbilla.

-Cabello largo hasta la cintura, lacio y castaño, no claro, oscuro pero brillante- respondió rápidamente recordándola perfectamente… ¡oh! cómo le gustaba tocar y jugar con su cabello sus manos picaron por ello, en las mañanas cuando estaba alborotado aplacarlo un poco cepillándolo entre sus dedos, cuando compartían un baño lavándolo y masajeando su cabeza ella podría jurar que nunca hacia tales ruidos complacientes, pero él sabía la verdad ella amaba esos masajes que le daba y luego los usaba para molestarla por ello por supuesto…

Mimzy no paso de largo lo rápido que contestaba casi como si estuviera describiendo a alguien y no algo, no paso por alto como su tono y sonrisa se volvían más suave y alegre, bien usaría eso, no sabía a quién estaba tomando el como ejemplo, pero si con eso le daba a ella esa sonrisa y ese tono haría lo que fuera esta era su más grande apuesta y se las jugaría todas…

Su primer intento fue algo raro, pero considerando que estaba basado en tres preguntas no se debía espera mucho…

La estatura era el promedio de una mujer normal, el color de piel decidió arriesgarse no por la piel negra si no por otro tono más claro de las pocas mujeres criollas que conoció y el pelo resulto ser tal y como él lo describió, Alastor miro el resultado y levanto una ceja, su sonrisa no mostraba sus dientes, no era un mal trabajo, pero faltaba mucho por agregar, el color de piel fue contra todas sus dudas correcto, la estatura también y el cabello era bastante cercano, nada mal para un primer intento…

-Nada mal querida-respondió el demonio de la radio a lo que Mimzy sonrió complacida ahora era la segunda ronda, debía de hacer preguntas abiertas como había descubierto haciéndolas él le daría más descripciones y eso era lo que más la ayudaría…

\- ¿Entonces qué dices de la figura caramelo? - pregunto primero centrándose en el cuerpo lo mas difícil seria la cara ella lo sabía y eso sería lo último que dejaría, espero a que Alastor hablara y cuando hablo no pudo parar, esa sola pregunta desencadeno muchas, muchas descripciones…

Sabía que Alastor era alguien comunicativo y todo un show en donde estuviera, pero ahora parecía más un escultor describiendo como un aprendiz debía hacer una escultura perfecta, tuvo que poner toda su concentración para estar al día con sus instrucciones y fue una tarea titánica…

-Un poco más de carne en esos huesos querida y redondea un poco más las caderas…-

-Las piernas deben ser de alguien que pueda dar una buena carrera por el bosque…-

-Hombros rectos y ligeramente suaves imagina que eres la dueña del lugar y quieres poner en su lugar a alguien, debe de tener un buen porte…-

-Los brazos deben de tener un aire ligero pero capaz de dar una buena pelea…-

-Las manos finas y delicadas, pero agiles y duras con un gran gancho que pueda noquear a cualquiera…-

La boca de Alastor describía tan abiertamente a la mujer que fuera de su tipo que confundía tanto al súcubo no sabía si quería que tomara más la forma de una reina corta cabezas o una ninfa incluso a un boxeador ¿Qué era eso de tener un gancho que pueda noquear a cualquiera? ¡¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustaban?! 

Mientras eso pasaba Alastor se la estaba pasando en grande era cierto mientras el dolor de su pecho latía cada vez más crudo, él era más determinado a querer ver lo que causaba ese dolor, quería ver de nuevo a su bruja no importaba si fuera aun ilusión y era divertido ver al súcubo moldearse a su voluntad, al final si buen era bastante cercano al que él conocía faltaba algo…

Eran esas particularidades físicas que tenía, sus costumbres y ese lenguaje florido que cautivaba a cada hombre con el que cruzaba la mirada maldiciéndolos a seguirla y tratar de conseguir su favor claro nunca lo lograban, pero ese no era el punto faltaba esa esencia que tanto amaba…ese espíritu: rebelde, inquieto, inalcanzable, amoroso y cruel…

-Tomare tu corazón por completo, solo cierra los ojos y serás mío y a cambio te daré todo mi amor, solo dame tu corazón y te prometo que nunca más estarás solo…

-No necesitas pedir algo que ya te pertenece mi querida bruja…

El recuerdo del momento de su caída fue glorioso, agradable y doloroso… parecía más un trato que una típica confesión de amor para su diversión…

-A-alastor querido… ¿y-y el rostro? - su atención fue al súcubo cansado, pero aun de pie, sonrió no era un mal trabajo era aceptable, ahora eso era lo más complicado nunca tuvo que describir un rostro y menos el de ella, tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para ello, en ese caso no se podía concentrar mirando el de ella, con un movimiento se levantó y le dio la espalda, Mimzy lo miro confundida pero espero, Alastor se concentró en cada recuerdo que tenía y siendo el un locutor de radio las palabras las tenia de sobra solo tenía que conectar ambos…

Con las manos en la espalda camino frente a ella de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, cuando comenzó a hablar el súcubo rápidamente se concentró en sus descripciones, cara: rasgos dulces y finos, ojos grandes y ligeramente rasgados, labios rosas suaves y llenos, se concentró todo lo que pudo en las descripciones añadidas al igual que el cuerpo, al final cuando el termino se sentó con los ojos mirando al suelo aun sin verla y ella agotada se dejó caer en la silla pero aun permaneciendo en el aspecto que describió, esto había sido lo más difícil que Mimzy debió de haber hecho en toda su existencia como súcubo…

\- ¿Y cómo me veo querido? –

\- ¡Oh casi lo olvidaba! y el color de ojos dorado, no amarillos como lo de un gato dorados como un gran lingote de oro pulido- dijo Alastor interrumpiéndola, Mimzy ya cansada solo hizo lo que le dijo, aunque en su mente esa extraña petición fue puesta para pensar en ello más tarde…

Alastor miro el suelo negro y brillante, fue algo difícil, pero sentía que había echo una descripción justa a su esposa, bien eso había sido divertido tenía que felicitar esta vez a Mimzy por mucho tiempo ese juego fue molesto y así como sus coqueteos, aunque al inicio insistentes, fueron bajando de intensidad, solo podía verla como una socia comercial, nada más, sería una molestia cuando se diera cuenta que nunca podría corresponder sus afectos solo por eso le seguía el juego pero ya habían terminado y era hora de irse talvez pasar por el hotel y causar algunos problemas no sonaba mal…

Paso rápidamente su mano por su cabello acomodándolo rápidamente, al voltear a ver a Mimzy para despedirse y terminar ese absurdo juego…

Quien lo miro no fue otra que su amada esposa, se quedó congelado con su sonrisa abierta y ojos abiertos en muda sorpresa, se escuchó el sonido de un disco rayado, su cerebro no podía creer lo que veía, era tal y como la recordaba, sentada frente a él mirándolo no enojada como el siempre espero, si no expectante… ¿está enojada? ¿Por qué no está enojada? ¿Por qué no estaba ya usando su excepcionalmente colorido vocabulario en él? ¿acaso estaba esperando que se disculpara? Si era así no podía pensar en nada lo suficiente bueno para compensar todo el dolor que les causo… un: lo siento querida fue un desliz, no funcionaría en todo caso se pondría furiosa, no es como si no la hubiera visto furiosa, pero sería la primera vez que él era el foco de esa ira, generalmente fue lo bastante inteligente para solo enojarla y no enfurecerla…

Eso era la representación misma del delicado hilo entre la vida y la muerte…

Y mientras todo el caos mental de su confusión sucedía en su interior otra parte de él estaba solo…admirándola como hace tanto que no lo hacía, era tan hermosa como el día en que murió, ahora ella no estaba llorando frías lágrimas de tristeza y perdida por él, sintió su pecho ligero, sentía que todo este tiempo su corazón había estado congelado y entumecido por el dolor y ahora comenzó a latir de nuevo…

Había pasado tanto tiempo, la miro con verdadera adoración bajo la luz cálida, quería tanto pasar sus garras por su cabello suave, quería desesperadamente abrazarla… volver a sentir su cálida presencia y simplemente enterrar su cara en su hombro para llenarse de su olor a lavanda y lluvia tan único de ella, la necesidad de décadas se volvió rápidamente en un deseo voraz y salvaje, un hambre que no sentía desde que estaba vivo, los recuerdos que enterró tan profundamente en su mente traspasaron su mente claros, penetrantes y nítidos, los recuerdos de su piel contra la suya tan cálida y suave bajo sus manos, sus labios suaves y exigentes sobre los suyos volviéndose un lio mojado y jadeante, la forma en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban en perfecta forma como dos piezas rotas y puntiagudas que por alguna extraña broma del destino encajaban juntos sin lastimarse, la gloriosa sensación de estar dentro de ella combinado con el delicioso dolor de sus uñas y dientes clavándose sin piedad en su hombro y espalda que solo lo incitaban a seguir pero sobre todo sus jadeos de placer, felicidad… su nombre repitiéndose como un dulce mantra hasta el inevitable clímax…

-Vamos mi amor, por favor… dámelo todo… quiero poder sentirte tan dentro de mí que no… logre saber dónde comienzas tú y donde termino yo…

Su voz resonó en su cabeza dejando su cuerpo hirviendo, necesitado de tacto amoroso, sintió como sus garras perforaban la mesa y su palma sacando sangre, su control, ahora prendía de un delicado hilo su cuerpo ahora estaba listo para actuar se sentía casi del mismo modo antes de iniciar una pelea sangrienta y aunque en estas ocasiones no tenía ningún problema en sangrar seria satisfactorio, su sonrisa creció amenazante y desgarradora mientras salivaba había aprendido que la saliva servía para muchas cosas agradables y más en la intimidad, moría por probar de nuevo su piel… su sabor siempre fue exquisito, recordó como ella se burlaba de sus tendencias caníbales si miedo o critica alguna…

-Me pregunto si cuando haces eso quieres solo saborearme o quieres inconscientemente comerme, dime… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado que sabor tendría mi carne? 

No sabía por qué ese tono de burla y coqueteo en su voz lo hacía mucho más incitante, claro que la pregunta si paso varias veces por su cabeza, pero siempre la aplastaba y enterraba en lo más profundo de su retorcida mente para nunca se ejecutada, si era cierto que su hambre de carne humana era tan grande hasta el punto de morir por ello, pero la amaba más de lo que quería probar su carne… además sería un movimiento increíblemente suicida querer atacarla de esa manera y más sin planeación adecuada…

Aparto si mirada de su adorado rostro para ver su cuerpo llevaba un vestido rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros mostrando su pecho dando una imagen de corazón con detalles negros y blancos ¿Por qué está usando rosa? La pregunta lo dejo confundido aclarando un poco su cabeza de delirio, claro que ella se veía maravillosa con cualquier cosa que usara, pero… ¿rosa? Recordaba claramente la opinión de su bruja sobre el color… no lo odiaba ella solo pensaba que el color no le sentaba por lo tanto no tenía ni una sola prenda de ese color tenía desde vestidos amarillos con detalles blancos hasta de un azul oscuro casi negro, pero jamás rosa…

¿Entonces porque está usando su bruja un vestido rosa?

.....

Mimzy miro impresionada al demonio de la radio, por fin… ¡Por fin! ¡Logro que Alastor el temido demonio de la radio sintiera lujuria! No pensaba que estuviera viva o despierta para ver eso, quería reír y bailar… ¡lo había logrado! ¡había funcionado! más tarde tomaría un brindis por su victoria incluso por un momento pensó que debía rendirse con eso cuando el por fin la miro después de su última petición que se quedó literalmente sin habla, el sonido de un disco rayado fue lo último que escucho para después sentir una oleada de hambre y lujuria pura y sin adulterar que ella no recordaba haber sentido nunca algo tan fuerte como eso que literalmente la dejo paralizada como una presa que espera al que el cazador termine su sufrimiento miro esa sonrisa malvada pero que prometía cosas sangrientas la dejo sin aliento, escucho que sus garras trituraban la mesa de madera y el ligero olor a sangre llego a su nariz, pero él estaba quieto estático sus estaciones cambiaban rápidamente sin enfocarse en ninguna parecía que estuviera perdiendo la cordura, su instinto le dijo que esperara a que el hiciera un movimiento si no de lo contrario algo pasaría y no sería bueno, no movió ni un musculo en lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que sus ojos bajaron a su cuerpo que de nuevo se escuchó que las estaciones se detuvieron su mirada mostro confusión…

¿Qué? ¿por qué? 

Vio que él estaba mirando no su cuerpo como ella hubiera querido o esperado… si no su vestido, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente como si estuviera preguntándose algo a lo que no encontraba respuesta, miro si vestido no tenía ni una mancha y estaba perfectamente planchado como súcubo su ropa cambiaba al cuerpo que decidiera y aunque debía admitirlo el cuerpo que tenía ahora le sentaba muy bien se veía sensual sin verse vulgar tenía el equilibrio perfecto y aunque el tono de piel no era de su agrado era lo que él le había pedido, hasta que sintió que la lujuria de Alastor comenzaba a bajar….

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!

Sintió miedo de comenzar a perder lo que había ganado antes de siquiera saborear lo que hace tanto había deseado, no podía dejar que esto terminara sin más, así que reunió todo el coraje que tenía y se acercó lentamente a él un beso… solo eso bastaría el volvería a ese estado de lujuria hambrienta y le daría todo lo que tenía y ella lo tomaría sin duda, lo quería, lo necesitaba, solo un poco, solo un beso…

.....

¿Rosa? ¿Por qué rosa? Era raro que ella cambiara de opinión sobre eso, porque cuando ella tomaba una decisión no había forma humana de convencerla de lo contrario, era extraño, muy extraño…mientras su mente buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta a algo tan simple, su cuerpo lentamente se fue enfriando ahora que la atención era dirigida hacia algo más en su parecer interesante…en resolver el enigma que siempre fue su esposa, ella nunca hacia algo si no era por un motivo, pero… ¿Cuál era? ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir? El necesitaba obtener la respuesta para esta en sintonía, para poder ayudarla si ella lo necesitaba, para poder estar en el mismo nivel… si no podía hacer si quiera eso ¿Cómo podría considerar que eran iguales? Era por eso que no podía separarse de ella, ¿Dónde más podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera volverlo loco por un simple vestido rosa?

-¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? ...solo pregúntame y divirtámonos

Claro, sería fácil solo rendirse y preguntarle, pero era humillante no poder resolverlo por sí mismos y unirse a su querida bruja en lo que fuera que estuviera planeando hacer en especial siempre se ponía en ese modo cuando planeaba la caída y posterior muerte de alguien, en momentos como ese compartir su pasatiempo con ella era un deleite si bien le gustaba matar solo también era enormemente divertido tener todas las posibilidades que solo su bruja podía brindarle, en especial porque siempre se le ocurrían formas retorcidas para atrapar a la pobre alma que a él no se le ocurrían, eso era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, salir a cazar con ella… 

Ambos aprendieron uno del otro nuevas técnicas y tácticas, métodos que combinado la planeación meticulosa de su esposa y la creativa captura y posterior tortura de su parte fueron infalibles…

¿Sería malo solo por esta vez rendirse y preguntarle? 

La negativa llego como una bofetada a esa idea, porque una vez que preguntara seria el momento en que perdería todo el mérito, las cosas buenas tenían que ganarse de otra forma no sería satisfactorio, ¿acaso no fue así como ambos terminaron enamorados y posteriormente casados? 

Se sintió como un niño que tenía frente a él la posibilidad de pasar todo un día incluso días de pura diversión, pero todo eso era imposible sin la respuesta a una pregunta, la ya vieja y familiar sensación de frustración lleno su mente, busco desesperadamente la respuesta porque una vez que esta fuera respondida el plan que su bruja planeaba seria revelado poco a poco cada pieza seria revelada como un rompecabezas y cuando él lo resolviera la gran sensación victoria y de satisfacción llegaría a lo que él solo tendría que preguntarle…

¿Cuándo y dónde cariño? 

Y con una hermosa sonrisa de ella rebosante de alegría y emoción, seria así como comenzarían con ese juego de presa y depredador, ya podía sentir la emoción de la cacería y el hambre por el premio que sería parte de su posterior cena… claro su bruja no compartía sus gustos alimenticios, pero igual no le molestaban, se sentía afortunado por tener una compañera que no le importara un comino eso, incluso bromeaban entre ellos por eso, aun recordaba varias bromas que su esposa hacia y aun lo hacían reír a carcajadas su sentido del humor retorcidamente oscuro era simplemente la cereza del pastel…

Mientras su mete vagaba por viejos recuerdos sintió que algo se acercaba a él su aversión por el contacto se activó y salió de sus recuerdos enfocándose en quien tenía la osadía y el deseo de muerte claro como para romper su regla de cinco pies de distancia, al mirar vio a su esposa frente a él acercándose a él de inmediato se relajó y su aversión se esfumo, capto de inmediato lo que ella quería hacer…ah un beso eso era lo que quería, se quedó quieto para el inevitable toque, su hambre volvió a ser presente esta vez solo un toque bastaría y su control se rompería, ella debía saberlo y se divertiría con ello no se quejaría ambos lo harían…

Instintivamente cerros los ojos girando ligeramente su cabeza para acomodarse mejor a sus labios y justo en el momento que estaba listo para ella, un olor llego a él…el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos…

No lavanda y lluvia. 

Como si fuera una máquina y un mecanismo se hubiera activado de inmediato se alejó, su aversión volvió violentamente de inmediato su mano que estaba aún incrustada en la mesa maltrecha con un movimiento violento tomo al súcubo del hombro y la hizo volver a su asiento como una trampa para osos su agarre fue mortal y doloroso las garras se incrustaron en la carne sacando hilos de sangre, mientras el demonio de la radio volvía a reaccionar, todo volvió a su mete aclarándolo, esta no era su esposa porque si lo fuera lo que estaría viendo en su cara no sería sorpresa y miedo, si no ira y sorpresa además ya le estaría dando un buen golpe en la cara, la conocía como la palma de su mano como para saber cómo reaccionara ella a esto…

Ella no era su bruja. 

Recordó que esto era un juego para Mimzy para probar que podía hacerlo sentir algo y él le había ayudado a hacerlo…

Esta no era su esposa.

Era la primera vez en décadas que sentía genuina vergüenza por haber ayudado en un juego tan vulgar, agradeció que ella no estuviera aquí para ver como no solo lo engañaron si no que el ayudo a ser engañado por una ilusión….

Ella no era Genevieve.

En ese momento el dolor en su pecho lo golpeo de lleno como un castigo recordándole la verdad que el por un momento quiso olvidar y ahora estaba pagando el precio, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, el guardapelo en su pecho se sentía pesado y frio, acepto con gratitud el dolor esto era real y no una mera ilusión, ni una mentira bonita y vacía.

Ella no está aquí.

Miro ahora enojado no solo a Mimzy que su ilusión se había ido, estaba enojado por su momento de debilidad, le sonrió de una manera cruel y la sintió temblar, ahora que tenía la cabeza sobre sus hombros de nuevo pensó seriamente en matarla por su atrevimiento a casi besarlo, muchos habían hecho menos y en segundos ya era charcos de carne y sangre en el suelo, pero… no lo haría ella aun le era útil y su trabajo traía ganancias, aunque la consideraba una amiga en este momento ya la había tachado de la lista sin vacilar después de este acto no le podía importar menos ahora, así que tomo todo su control y quito de una rápido movimiento su agarre de ella, miro como los agujeros aun sangraban profundamente él sabía que las heridas causadas por overlords tardaba más en sanar por lo menos tardarían días en cerrarse, bien, con un movimiento la sangre se evaporo, se levantó de su asiento y sacudió su traje.

-Bien, me retiro Mimzy gracias por la bebida y sin más contratiempos me retiro- dijo el sin esperar una respuesta o más bien sin querer escucharla y se retiró sin decir más, dejando al súcubo temblando al borde de las lágrimas sin saber que hizo para merecer tal trato.

Alastor camino casi con prisa hacia el hotel sin querer pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, prefería nunca más mencionarlo o hablar de ello, fue un momento de vergüenza y debilidad que no se perdonaría por lo menos en una década o dos talvez en tres o cuatro y sería una anécdota divertida para el mismo pero por ahora no, por ahora estaba disgustado en extremo disgustado, vio su entorno ya no estaba en su territorio si no en el centro del pentagrama bien, entonces… ¿Por qué no… podría des estresarse un poco?

Miro a un gran grupo de demonios agruparse frente a un escenario vacío, pero lo que él vio en verdad fue a un montón de ganado listo para el matadero, ¿Quién mejor que el para ese trabajo que el mismo? ¡Sería un entretenimiento grandioso!... y una buena forma de desahogo, su sonrisa creció demencialmente, invoco su fiel micrófono dando un golpe firme en el suelo, era hora del show, se conectó con su torre de radio para transmitir a todo el pentagrama tan grandioso espectáculo, camino tranquilamente hacia sus presas.

La emoción de la carnicería aplaco el dolor en su pecho y su vergüenza, ¡ah recordaba bien el consejo de su bruja!... después de todo no era sano guardarse todo en el pecho a veces era bueno dejarlo todo…salir.

De lo contrario terminaría desgarrándote y matándote por dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya son cuatro capítulos, estoy impresionada por haberlo echo y mas aun a ustedes por llegar hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer y sus felicitaciones, dudas, correcciones y cometarios son bien recibidos, !hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer, es mi primer trabajo de Hazbin y dado que solo tenemos en piloto las cosas podrían resultar ser muy diferentes al canon, así que solo disfruta el viaje, cometarios son apreciados y una vez más ¡Gracias! ;)


End file.
